The Neighbor
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Black Couple menjadi viral! Apakah ada love line diantara Sasuke dan Hinata!/ AU SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Kaki beralas _platform_ biru tua itu melangkah pasti keluar dari salah satu pintu di Bandara. Tangan kirinya yang berhias aksesoris etnik dari tali menggiring koper di belakang. Sedikit erat agar tak lepas dari genggaman. Tangan yang satunya lagi menepuk-nepuk bagian luar _blazer_ yang menurutnya mungkin terasa sedikit kusut. Mungkin akibat tadi sempat tertidur di pesawat saat perjalanan. Rambut panjang berkibar seiring cepatnya hentakan kaki berjalan. Kini dia sudah melewati pintu keluar utama.

Menghirup napas dalam. Dibalik kacamata hitam, mata itu mengelilingi setiap hal yang ada dalam pandangannya. Banyak yang berubah setelah sekian lama. Dalam hati ia mengakui itu. Menggedigan bahu. Siapa yang peduli.

Tangan kanan bergerak ke atas. Melepas kacamata hitam _oversize_ yang sedari tadi di kenakannya. Di luar ruangan, kini sang angin dengan bebas menerpanya. Melambaikan helaian _indigo_. Mengambangkannya ke udara. Juga menerpa kulit wajah halus miliknya.

Bibir mengukir tipis, tersenyum miring.

"Dan selamat. Aku kembali ke tempat ini."

.

Pintu kaca terbuka otomatis. Tampak seorang lelaki masuk. Berjalan dengan santai namun tak terlihat melambai. Tentu saja. Dengan gaya semi formal, lelaki itu terlihat fashionabel, maskulin dan kharismatik. Faktor wajah yang tampan tentu saja ikut andil dalam penampilannya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa melirik kiri-kanan. Bahkan beberapa sapaan dari karyawan disana (yang kebanyakan perempuan) diabaikan dengan kejam. Namun entah kenapa mereka tak pernah merasa kapok. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi setiap hari. Sungguh mantra yang hebat bukan? Luar biasa.

Masih dengan sikap acuh, lelaki itu berjalan memasuki lift. Jarinya memencet angka-angka yang tertera disana. Suara bunyi 'ting' terdengar dan lift pun melaju ke atas. Tak butuh lama, ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Kakinya keluar dari lift dan ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Tangan terulur menyentuh knop pintu. Satu dorongan dan pintu pun terbuka. Suara dari dalam menyeruak menyapa telinganya.

"Selamat pagi, Bos."

.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto** _(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini)_

 **Warning! AU, TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.**

.

Pisau itu memotong sedikit demi sedikit daging panggang yang di sajikan di atas piring. Di tusuk garpu lalu di makan langsung. Kegiatan itu terus di ulangi beberapa kali olehnya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan tatapan mata pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Hinata, aku senang kau menikmati makan siangmu."

"Aku hanya ingin cepat menghabiskannya agar bisa pergi dari sini." Perempuan yang di panggil Hinata menjawab dingin. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpu. Minum lalu mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Makan siang kita berakhir ayah. Aku akan pergi." Kalimat itu di ucap seraya ia bersiap akan pergi.

"Tinggal saja di rumah. Tempat itu masih punya banyak kamar kosong." Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata mencoba menahan kepergian putrinya dengan sebaris kata-kata. Namun tentu saja itu mustahil.

"Aku sudah membeli Apartemen." ujar Hinata. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Kembali ia melanjutkan. "Lagi pula aku kembali karena salah satu perusahaan ayah di kabarkan bangkrut, bukan karena ingin tinggal bersama dengan seorang pria yang mengabaikan istri dan anaknya. Ingat saja itu."

Kalimat yang di ucapkan wanita itu tak sepenuhnya bernada dingin. Ada beberapa bagian kata yang di tekankan. Begitu dalam hingga membuat ulu hatinya terasa panas. Terbakar juga teriris. Bersamaan dengan itu, _violet_ -nya juga menajam. Menatap sosok sang ayah di depannya. Melampiaskan amarah yang seolah takkan pernah padam.

Hiashi menutup mata. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memutus kontak mata penuh kemarahan itu, tidak! Dia hanya berlari. Dia ingin menolak kenyataan bahwa bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun luka dan kemarahan yang dirasakan Hinata tak berkurang sedikit pun. Ini memang salahnya bukan? Memang pantas semua ini di terima olehnya.

"Oh iya. Mengenai perusahaan itu. Aku sudah mengerjakan beberapa hal agar kita bisa mendapatkan klien yang mau menyumbangkan dana mereka. Aku sudah menerima datanya dari Kak Neji. Jadi Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan bermalas-malasan."

Wanita itu meraih gelas berisi air putih. Meminumnya untuk terakhir kali. Setelah meletakkan gelas, dia berdiri mengambil tas. Lalu pergi dari meja itu. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya bisa terdiam bersama perasaan sesal di dada. Menatap nanar punggung sang anak dengan hati yang tak kalah sakit.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Punya wajah tampan, badan oke dan gaya rambut yang khas. Tentu saja seperti kabar yang beredar, dia juga punya otak cerdas yang kebanyakan di miliki oleh keturunan Uchiha. Dia bekerja di salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di bidang fashion. Uh jujur saja ini bukan lah hal yang dia sukai. Dia lebih suka bisnis lainnya yang terdengar lebih—mungkin keren? entahlah.

Awal mula dia terjun ke dunia fashion karena sang kakak tercinta yang terus memanas-manasi bahwa dia tidak bisa berbisnis dalam dunia fashion karena wajah datarnya itu. Dengan pasti Sasuke tak terima kalimat yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Walau hanya bercanda atau olokan saja tetap itu sebuah penghinaan. Dan akhirnya dia meminta sang ayah untuk menempatkannya di cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang bergelut di bidang fashion.

Dengan usaha keras. Fisik dan juga pikiran yang terkuras, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan brand sendiri dengan nama U.X. Brand ini langsung melejit di pasaran. Banyak orang menyukai gaya dan style yang di tawarkan. Bahkan tak sedikit dari orang terkenal yang memakainya. Sasuke senang karena hal itu bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mematahkan ucapan sang kakak. Tapi sialnya dia harus tetap berada di bidang ini karena sang ayah tidak mau keuntungan perusahaan berkurang jika Sasuke pindah ke cabang lain.

Dan beginilah sekarang. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan tiap detail baju yang sedang di pakai oleh model. Matanya menatap selidik pada setiap sudut. Atas, bawah, samping, belakang. Sebuah pertimbangan muncul di otaknya. Lalu sebuah anggukan tercipta sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sang model menghela napas lega karena sesinya berakhir. Dia berjalan ke balik pintu setelah di perintahkan lelaki lain yang juga ada disana untuk keluar.

"Kau teliti seperti biasanya." Nara Shikamaru, sang asisten tengah menikmati kopinya dengan hikmat. Tak peduli bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi ketegangan karena menunggu hasil keputusan. Aah percayalah, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suasana itu.

"Aku tidak pemalas sepertimu." Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri kini berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk disana. Di sisi lain lelaki yang menyuruh sang model keluar juga berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke. Ia meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas meja.

"Ini ada beberapa data, sketsa, juga lainnya yang akan di presentasikan besok." Sasuke mengambil, mulai membuka, melihat dan membacanya satu per satu.

"Gambarmu selalu lebih baik dari pada ke pribadianmu Sai." Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Desainer itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum yang aneh dengan kesan misterius? Angker? Terserahlah.

"Shikamaru, berapa perusahaan yang akan bersaing dengan kita besok?" Sasuke bertanya, dengan mata fokus masih tertuju pada berkas di tangannya.

"Empat. Lebih sedikit dari bulan lalu."

Tersenyum puas, Sasuke senang mendengarnya.

"Oke aku sudah melihat semua Sai. Kau bisa membawanya kembali." Sai mengerti. Dengan segera tangannya mengambil berkas-berkas itu. Ia kembali berjalan hendak keluar. Namun tak jadi dan malah membalikkan kembali badannya menghadap kedua orang itu.

"Aku mendapat ajakan pergi klub nanti malam. Dari Naruto. Apa kalian mendapatkannya juga?"

Shikamaru mengangguk lemas. "Aku sudah membaca pesannya."

"Aku tidak ingin membaca pesan dari si bodoh itu."

"Kau masih kesal karena rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura yang membuat Sakura harus berhenti jadi model di Perusahaan kita?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Menurutmu? Tidak mudah mencari model yang punya karakter dan iconic seperti Sakura. Kita bahkan belum menemukan penggantinya sekarang."

Shikamaru tersenyum miring kala memikirkan kembali kejadian itu. "Siapa sangka orang bodoh sepertinya dapat memikirkan cara yang ampuh agar sebuah pernikahan dapat terwujud."

"Ku dengar baru dua bulan." Sai ikut menimpali maksud dari kalimat Shikamaru. Membuat Sasuke hanya bisa memijat pelipis dengan perasaan kesal tertahan. "Jadi, kalian akan datang?" Sai kembali bertanya. Shikamaru terlihat berpikir dan Sasuke masih tak peduli.

"Ini pesta bujang? Walau merepotkan kurasa aku akan meluangkan waktu."

"Pesta bujang katamu?" Sasuke mendecih. Mengejek kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru itu. "Si bodoh yang kau sebut 'bujang' itu sudah menanamkan benihnya di rahim seorang wanita. Aah sial rasanya aku ingin meledak sekarang."

Sasuke kembali frustasi memikirkan wajah baru untuk produknya. Sementara dua sahabatnya hanya bisa menertawakan rasa frustasi yang di hadapi atasannya itu. Sahabat memang seperti itu bukan? Oh Sasuke tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

.

"Terimakasih bantuannya." Kalimat itu di ucapkan Hinata pada sekumpulan petugas yang membantunya memindahkan barang ke Apartemen yang sekarang di tinggalinya. Walau saat dia membeli Apartemen sudah di sediakan langsung dengan profertinya. Namun ada beberapa barang pribadi miliknya yang harus di pindahkan ke tempat tinggal barunya. Wanita itu menghela napas lelah. Ia berbalik lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kursi di tarik, lalu ia duduk disana. Tangannya membuka laptop yang ada di atas meja. Kursor bergerak ke penyimpanan file. Disana terdapat data-data penting yang harus kembali dia periksa. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Karena kali ini dia benar-benar mempertaruhkan semuanya.

Lebih dari sekali dia memeriksa. Dan tak ada kesalahan yang bisa ia temukan. Itu bagus. Ia bisa beristirahat lebih awal sekarang.

Laptop di tutup. Langkah berjalan menuju kasur. Badan itu dengan lepas terbanting diatas benda empuk itu. Menutup mata beberapa detik lalu membukanya kembali.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

.

 **Ting!**

Lift terbuka. Keluarlah dua orang dari sana. Keduanya berjalan sempoyongan. Terpengaruh alkohol dalam jumlah banyak. Itu Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu mengikuti pesta 'bujang' sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Walau dia bilang dia masih merasa kesal, tapi tetap lelaki itu datang ke pesta, yang langsung di sambut oleh tangisan haru Naruto. Setelah itu pesta terjadi begitu saja. Dan Sasuke mabuk karena tantangan konyol Naruto yang menantangnya untuk menentukan peminum terbaik. Naruto tumbang, dia masih setengah sadar. Sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya.

Dan kini ia sudah berada di depan apartemen dengan wanita yang tak di kenalnya. Mungkin salah satu wanita di klub malam itu? Entahlah. Sasuke terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Pintu apartemen masih terkunci. Karena itu Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk memencet tombol-tombol yang akan membuka pintunya. Tak perlu waktu lama, pintu terbuka. Si wanita yang sepertinya tidak terlalu mabuk langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen. Memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang." ucap wanita itu. Di ambang kesadarannya, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Pancinglah aku."

Mata itu mengerling semakin nakal. Undangan itu tak di sia-sia kan. Tak segan bibir wanita itu menabrak bibir dingin di depannya. Wanita itu berusaha masuk dengan gerakan lincah, namun Sasuke tak bergeming. Bibirnya hanya sedikit terbuka untuk memberi senyuman mengejek. Sementara di luar terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Menandakan ada tamu.

Tak di hiraukan. Wanita itu tak peduli dengan bunyi bel, sementara Sasuke terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

Kembali ke ciuman mereka. Masih belum ada perubahan. Si wanita tak menyerah. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan keadaan. Kini wanita itu yang tersudut di dekat pintu. Tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sasuke. Dia terlihat marah.

"Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam mulutku, hah?!"

Wanita itu terdiam ketakutan melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sementara di pihak Sasuke terjadi perubahan pada fisiknya. Dia merasa panas sampai harus membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya.

Matanya menatap tajam karena belum juga mendapat jawaban. Di tambah lagi keadaan fisiknya yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Jawab! Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam mulutku, hah?!" Tangan wanita itu terhentak karena tekanan dari Sasuke. Membuatnya tak sengaja menekan tombol buka untuk pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Pintu terbuka dari luar.

"Selamat malam. Maaf menganggu, tapi aku adalah tetangga ba—"

Disana berdiri Hinata. Mematung dengan kalimat gantung karena melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sasuke menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Sementara wanita itu mengambil kesempatan saat Sasuke lengah untuk melarikan diri.

Kini disana hanya ada mereka berdua yang berdiri berhadapan. Saling menatap wajah masing-masing. Bertukar pandangan mata yang berbeda warna itu.

Hinata tak pernah mengira niatnya menyapa sebagai tetangga baru malah di suguhkan pemandangan yang tidak senonoh. Selain adegan tadi, penampilan lelaki di depannya juga sangat buruk.

Mabuk! Rambut berantakan! Kemeja terbuka. Sikap acuh seolah semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

Di sisi Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Matanya samar-sama melihat sosok di depannya. Walau begitu ia terus memperhatikan. Seorang wanita? Siapa lagi dia. Memicingkan mata, Sasuke berusaha mengingat wajah itu. Tapi percuma, dia memang tidak mengenal sosok yang berdiri disana.

Dua orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Pertemuan pertama dengan keadaan tak sempurna. Namun secara tak langsung hal ini sudah menjalin hubungan diantara mereka. Dengan status hubungan sementara sebagai—tetangga?

.

TBC

.

 _Platform adalah jenis high heels yang di buat tinggi atau tebal di bagian tertentu atau di semua bagian—sumber Google._


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Kepala bagian promosi sekaligus Desaigner yang baru. Salam kenal." Perkenalan singkat itu di ucapkan Hinata pada beberapa karyawan di Perusahaan ayahnya itu. Rencana awal sebenarnya dia akan di perkenalkan oleh kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Tetapi karena satu hal dan lainnya sang kakak tak bisa datang. Anggap saja dia sibuk karena mengurus perusahaan ayahnya yang lain yang bergerak di bidang properti. Dan beginilah sekarang.

Tidak ada sambutan meriah dari para karyawan. Mereka sibuk terkejut karena hal ini begitu mendadak. Tiba-tiba datang orang baru di tengah perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. Mereka hanya mengira akan segera di PHK dan di keluarkan dari tempat ini.

"Semoga kita semua bisa bekerja sama." Hinata kembali berujar. Para karyawan hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi. Di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang maju ke depan dengan percaya diri.

"Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Model utama di perusahaan Hyuuga sekarang." Model yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat Hinata itu tersenyum memberi salam, juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada para karyawan.

"Salam kenal. Mari kita berusaha," ucapnya. Para karyawan hanya membalas salam itu seperlunya.

Hinata berdehem. Tangannya membenarkan letak kaca mata putih model D frame yang ia kenakan.

"Karena hari ini ada presentasi, ku rasa perkenalannya cukup sampai disini. Silahkan bekerja kembali." Para karyawan bubar setelah intruksi itu. Kecuali satu orang. "Oh iya, Aburame Shino-san?" tunjuknya pada seorang lelaki yang memakai kacamata hitam. Orang itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya."

"Kau akan bekerja sebagai asisten ku kan? Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang di minta Kak Neji? Maksudku itu adalah permintaan dariku untuk presentasi hari ini." Di hari pertamanya bekerja, Hinata tidak ingin melupakan apapun yang perlu. Dia akan sangat teliti, bahkan untuk hal yang sangat kecil. Apalagi ini kondisi perusahaan yang memang sedang kritis. Kesalahan sedikit mungkin saja bisa membuat hancur semuanya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah melakukan yang anda minta."

"Jam berapa presentasi di mulai?"

"Jam sebelas."

"Ino kau akan ikut kesana."

"Baiklah." Ino mengangguk patuh.

Hinata tersenyum melihat semua persiapan yang sudah seratus persen. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Kembali dia bertanya pada Shino.

"Siapa saingan terberat kita?"

Shino menaikan kacamata hitamnya. Matanya lurus menatap pasti Hinata.

"Perusahaan Uchiha yang mempunyai label U.X."

.

Tubuh itu terbaring di atas kasur. Napasnya teratur. Matanya terpejam rapat, memisahkan antara dunia nyata dan impian. Bergulat dengan kenyamanan bersama selimut yang setia menepis udara dingin yang hendak menusuk kulit. Itu adalah keadaan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, sebelum akhirnya suara getar ponsel terdengar. Awalnya tak di hiraukan, namun getar ponsel yang tak menyerah membuatnya kesal dan terpaksa membuka mata. Mengakhiri dunia mimpi yang di jelajahinya.

"Halo!" Sapaan dengan nada mengancam. Akibat dari terganggunya tidur si bungsu.

"Halo, Sasuke? Kau dimana sialan?!" Telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar. Itu Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau yang mengumpat, haah?! Harusnya aku yang marah karena kau mengganggu tidurku!"

"Oh lihatlah, sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi bos yang menyalah gunakan kekuasaan. Lihatlah jam sekarang! Kami sudah menunggumu di tempat presentasi."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Sial! Dia lupa hari ini adalah presentasi produk barunya. Matanya melirik ke samping untuk mengintip angka di jam yang ada di atas meja. Jam sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Dia benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

Menghela napas. Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan wanita itu sampai kau terlambat?" Menaikan alis, kemudian ia menengok ke samping. Wanita? Tidak ada siapapun di atas kasur selain dirinya.

"Kita akan bahas itu nanti. Sekarang kau dan Sai hadiri saja presentasi itu. Aku akan bersiap ke kantor sekarang. Lagi pula tidak akan ada perbedaan aku datang atau tidak."

 **Tuuut...**

Sambungan di putus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu terdiam. Sedikit meringis karena bagian kepala dan tengkuk sedikit terasa sakit. Memorinya mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, tapi masih tak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam dengan jelas.

Dia hanya pergi ke pesta, mabuk lalu pulang bersama wanita. Dan apa lagi? Aah iya, ada yang ber tamu juga. Tapi siapa?

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak boleh membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi karena memikirkan hal yang samar-samar. Mungkin nanti ingatan itu akan kembali, jika memang dia mau pulang. Iya, ini _absurd_.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto** _(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini)_

 **Warning! AU, TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.**

.

Berkas-berkas itu tergeletak di atas meja. Monitor dari laptop menyala tanpa tujuan. Pulpen di pegangnya tanpa menorehkan tinta. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras ingin mengingat kejadian semalam yang di lupakannya. Walau terlihat tak peduli, tapi dia masih punya rasa penasaran yang besar. Dia pulang bersama seorang wanita tapi saat pulang dia tidak melihat siapapun di kamar. Dan siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya semalam. Sasuke sudah mengecek semua isi rumahnya. Tidak ada yang hilang, maling bukan jawabannya

Ia menggali pikirannya semakin dalam. Sangat dalam sampai membuat jidatnya mengkerut. Hanya samar-samar sosok wanita yang terbayang. Ah tidak, jangan bilang kalau semalam adalah ibunya. Gawat! _Image_ anak baik-baik di depan ibunya sudah pasti hancur. Tapi kembali kemungkinan itu di tepis. Jika benar semalam itu ibunya, sudah pasti hari ini dia di panggil dan di introgasi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke membuang napas lelah. Pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya tentang siapa orang itu.

Pintu terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi berkutat dalam pikirannya. Shikamaru dan Sai masuk. Berjalan menghampiri mejanya.

"Berapa pesanan yang akan kita buat?" Shikamaru tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Kita kalah." Ucap Sai sambil setengah membanting berkas yang di bawanya untuk presentasi ke atas meja Sasuke. Raut wajah lelaki _raven_ itu sudah bukan terkejut lagi.

"Apa?!" Sasuke bertanya untuk memastikan telinganya salah dengar atau ini bukan hanya sekedar lelucuan saja. Namun saat ia melihat ekspresi Sai dan Shikamaru, semua itu terjawab dengan pasti. Merek U.X yang setiap bulannya selalu menang dalam dua tahun terakhir kini di kalahkan dengan sangat mengejutkan.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanyanya pada ke dua orang itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat. Dia mengambil pulpen yang di pegang Sasuke, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

"H!rZ."

.

"Selamat atas terpilihnya H!rZ." Di dalam mobil, Ino bersorak girang. Hinata yang duduk di belakang tersenyum ikut senang. Sementara Shino yang menyetir terlihat biasa saja walau hatinya tak kalah senang dari Ino. Tentu saja. Dengan kemenangan ini perusahaan Hyuuga tidak jadi bangkrut dan berpeluang merintis ke suksesan dari awal.

"Kalian tahu? Bahkan kita mengalahkan merek U.X dari perusahaan Uchiha yang selalu menempati peringkat teratas dalam fashion sekarang. Aku senang sekali karena baju yang akan ku kenakan akan menjadi hits. H!rZ dan Hits, keren bukan." Wanita itu terus berbicara akan kesenangannya. Kakinya bahkan berjingkrak-jingkrak. Sungguh sangat bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu senang. Kau bisa jatuh saat peragaan busana di depan klien nanti."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, ini kabar baik. Kau seharusnya juga tersenyum Shino."

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang menyetir." peringatnya saat Ino hendak memegang bahunya. Sang model mendecih melihat sikap lelaki itu. Membosankan. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kau hebat sekali Hinata. Ini hari pertamamu bekerja, tapi kau bisa langsung mendapatkan klien. Kau juga menciptakan merek baru. H!rZ, itu keren." puji Ino sungguh-sungguh.

"Sebelum pulang kemari aku sempat mengerjakan beberapa hal. Aku meminta data perusahaan dari Kak Neji, jadi semua bisa berjalan dengan baik." jelas Hinata. Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mengerti.

"Bukankah di luar negri kau juga bekerja? Kau pasti sudah bekerja keras. Setelah lulus SMA kau langsung pergi ke luar negri dan tak pernah pulang. Dan saat kau pulang kau sudah menjadi orang yang hebat."

"Berhenti memujiku atau aku akan terbang." Keduanya terkikik geli.

Suara tawa terdengar renyah. Candaan terus di lontarkan bersamaan dengan _euforia_ kemenangan. Obrolan atau gosip kadang terselip dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan mobil itu pun melesat di jalanan raya tanpa hambatan.

.

Sasuke mengambil kertas bertuliskan H!rZ yang Shikamru tulis. "H!rZ? Merek baru? Apakah mereka menang adil?"

"Sayangnya iya."

"Fashion mereka memang sangat bagus dan berkualitas. Aku sebagai desaigner mengakuinya. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta pada model yang memeragakan busana mereka." Sai berucap. Kali ini dia mundur teratur dan duduk di sofa di dekat meja Sasuke.

"Yang lebih mengejutkan, H!rZ terlahir di perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. **Hyuuga**." Lelaki bermarga Nara menimpali dengan memberi informasi lain. Dengan penekanan nada pada kata terakhir.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, mengejek diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Perusahaan Uchiha di kalahkan oleh perusahaan Hyuuga yang ia pikir bahkan gedungnya sudah di hancurkan. Oke Sasuke akui dan se tahu dirinya, perusahaan Hyuuga memang cukup maju dalam beberapa bidang bisnis, tapi tidak dengan fashion!

"Apa ada seseorang yang membuat hal ini terjadi?" Sasuke sudah menebak kebangkitan Hyuuga tak mungkin terjadi karena keajaiban semata. Ada seseorang di belakangnya. Pasti.

"Hyuuga Hinata, anak ke dua dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Menurut info yang ku dengar dia bekerja sebagai seorang desaigner di Swiss."

"Kau tidak punya fotonya?"

"Keluarga Hyuuga tidak se narsis keluargamu yang fotonya selalu ada dimana-ma—woaaaah." Sebuah hiasan meja terlempar ke arah Sai yang dengan mudah juga di hindarinya. Yah sudah biasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke melempar barang-barang ketika dia kesal.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan gambaran soal Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sai!" Sebelum benda lain terlempar, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dengan cepat dari ruangan.

Sasuke menetralkan kembali emosinya. Tangannya meletakan kembali gagang telpon pada tempatnya. Ini tidak baik. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menghancurkan _image_ Uchiha. Tenanglah. Tenanglah.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kira-kira Hyuuga Hinata itu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada orang yang mungkin lebih waras dari Sai.

"Karena aku mengantuk, aku tidak terlalu fokus memperhatikan siapa saja yang hadir disana."

Kuatkanlah Sasuke ya Tuhan.

.

Pensil itu bergerak dengan lincah menggores kertas putih. Garis demi garis yang di buat membuahkan sebuah pola pakaian yang indah. Detail-detail tak di lupakan. Bagian depan dan belakang mempunyai ciri khas dan ke unikan masing-masing. _Lavender_ itu melihat hasil karyanya. kepalanya menggeleng. Walau bagus tapi desain yang di gambarnya tidak mempunyai karakter yang kuat. Tangannya meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Sekarang, walau perusahaan Hyuuga sudah bisa bangkit karena H!rZ tapi dia tidak bisa santai-santai saja. Dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi dan menghasilkan karya baru yang bisa melambungkan nama H!rZ dan Hyuuga sukses. Benar! Ini ambisinya sekarang.

"Hyuuga-san sekarang sudah waktunya pulang." Shino sang asisten memberitahu jam ke pulangan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu, aku akan membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan ku bawa ke rumah."

Shino tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya berpamitan lalu keluar dari ruangan. Disisi lain Hinata segera bergegas membereskan barang-barang yang perlu di bawa. Namun kegiatannya terhenti kala suara telpon masuk ke telinganya. Tangannya mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo."

"Dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Saya sendiri, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal gaun yang kau rancang. WD 07." Wanita berambut panjang itu menaikkan alisnya. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya soal si penelpon. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu baju rancangannya yang itu. Maksudnya, gaun itu hanya di produksi di Swiss saja dan tidak di publikasikan secara luas. Dia cukup terkejut dengan hal ini.

"Aku akan memberikan nomor ponselku. Kita bisa bicara lebih lanjut nanti."

.

Sedan hitam itu berhenti di tempat parkir apartemennya. Melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu mengambil kunci yang menggantung. Kemudian tangannya membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar dari sana.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Tangannya melepas dua kancing kemeja paling atas. Jasnya? Entahlah, Sasuke benar-benar melupakan itu. Hari ini benar-benar buruk. Di mulai dari bangun tidur sampai ia mau tidur lagi. Tidak ada yang berjalan lancar. Apalagi saat dia di panggil ayahnya yang menanyakan tentang kegagalan U.X yang tidak terpilih. Itu tidak seberapa. Ejekan dari Itachi lebih membuatnya kesal. Oh rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul seseorang jika mengingat hal itu.

Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu lift. Dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Pintu lift hampir tertutup saat Sasuke selesai memencet tombol. Namun di hentikan dari luar oleh seseorang. Orang itu pun masuk bersama Sasuke disana. Itu Hinata.

Lift bergerak naik. Keduanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti. Walaupun begitu, terkadang salah satu dari mereka saling mencuri pandang pada yang lainnya. Sasuke yang melihat seorang wanita dengan banyak map di tangannya. Dan Hinata yang melihat lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa kali ini kau juga kepanasan?" Kalimat itu tercetus begitu saja dari mulut Hinata saat dia melihat kancing baju Sasuke yang sengaja di lepas.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung karena tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu memutuskan tak menanggapinya dan menganggap bahwa wanita di sampingnya itu hanya cari perhatian. Wanita kan memang selalu begitu terhadapnya. Ini bukan hanya narsis semata. Ini kenyataan. Jangan sebut Uchiha Sasuke ke ge-eran.

Bunyi ting terdengar. Lift pun berhenti dan terbuka.

"Aku harap kali ini kau bisa mengatasi rasa kepanasanmu. Jangan merepotkanku lagi." Satu langkah kaki itu sudah keluar dari sana. Namun satu tarikan di tangannya membuat Hinata kembali masuk. Uchiha Sasuke menarik kembali raga itu ke dalam lift karena terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkannya.

"Hey! Bukankah kita tur—uuh." Tubuh Hinata langsung di pojokan di dinding lift. Sasuke si pelaku tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. _Onyx_ -nya malah menatap tajam pada wanita di depannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Tatapan itu tertuju pada _lavender_ di depannya. _Intens_.

Menegakkan kepala. Mata di balas mata. Hinata tidak takut dengan itu. Bibirnya tersenyum miring. Tangannya melepas kacamata lalu beralih melepas ikatan rambut. Membuat helaian _indigo_ itu terurai.

"Unit 102. Aku adalah tetanggamu." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, ingatan Sasuke tentang semalam seolah di putar ulang dalam memorinya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Malam itu. _Aprodisiac_. dan tetangga.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada wanita di depannya. Sungguh hari yang luar biasa.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **UX dan H!rZ adalah merek original yang saya ciptakan. Jika ada kesamaan, mohon di maafkan karena tidak sengaja.**

 **Bisa update cepet karena chapter dua memang sudah di tulis sebelumnya. Dan hari ini baru selesai proses edit. Jadi selamat menikmati hasilnya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang baca, review, follow, fav. Pokoknya semuanya, sider juga.**

 **Di bawah ada flashback cerita saat kejadian Sasuke mabuk pas malam, OOC banget sih. Yang suka silahkan baca.**

.

 _ **Omake.**_

Kedua orang itu masih bertatapan. Jarak diantara keduanya hanya terpisah oleh pintu yang terbuka. Namun tak lama, tubuh tegap Sasuke ambruk dan terduduk di lantai dengan punggung yang menyandar di dinding.

"Panas." ucapnya dengan suara serak. Napasnya tersenggal, sementara tangannya membuka semua kancing kemeja. Berharap dengan itu ia bisa merasa lebih nyaman. Tapi tidak. Keadaannya tak berubah sedikit pun.

Hinata masih memperhatikan kondisi Sasuke tanpa berniat membantunya sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jelas-jelas lelaki di depannya sedang mabuk berat. Mungkin jika dengan meninggalkannya itu akan lebih baik. Itu niat awal Hinata. Pada akhirnya dia mendekat karena tak tega. Tubuhnya berjongok dengan tangan terletak menyentuh jidat Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ini bukan tanda-tanda demam." gumamnya. Wanita itu mencoba mendiagnosa kondisi tetangganya. Walau dia bukan seorang dokter, tapi dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang demam atau tidak.

"Tubuhku panas—hhh." Suara dan napasnya semakin tak teratur. Tangannya dengan cepat memegang pergelangan Hinata. Menarik tubuh itu hingga menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan posisi itu terlihat seperti berpelukan.

Sasuke memposisikan bibirnya tepat di daun telinga Hinata. "Tolong—hhh akuuuuh." Bisikan yang terdengar cukup errr—seksi disertai napas yang semakin memburu.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia bergegas untuk berdiri kembali lalu menarik tangan Sasuke agar lelaki itu mengikutinya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen lelaki itu, dengan komando Hinata yang berada di depan. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Lalu Hinata mengambil gagang yang menggantung dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. Tak lama air keluar dari sana. Semburan itu membasahi seluruh raga si Bungsu Uchiha. Tentu dia protes.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentaknya sambil berusaha menghalangi jalan semburan air dengan kedua tangannya. Walau gagal.

"Aku sedang membantumu. Kau panas bukan. Rasakanlah air yang dingin ini." Hinata terus menyemprotkan air dari shower itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendekat dan mengambil benda itu.

"Aku merasa panas bukan dari suhu saja tapi dari dalam juga."

"Lalu kau ingin aku membantumu seperti apa?"

Kakinya melangkah, merapatkan posisinya. Tangan besarnya melingkar di pinggang Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi saat saling bersentuhan aku merasa nyaman."

Wanita berambut _indigo_ itu tersenyum. "Jadi, kau ingin kita saling bersentuhan?!" Sasuke yang memang masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat mengangguk. Oh, andai Uchiha itu sadar apa yang di perbuat dan di ucapkannya, mungkin dia akan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

 **Bugh!**

Satu pukulan di lepaskan menuju tengkuk. Tidak terlalu keras namun pas dengan saraf. Hasilnya, si tetangga terkulai lemas dan mulai menutup mata karena pingsan.

Walau berat, Hinata tetap menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tak jatuh ke lantai. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana. Ia menelpon bagian sekuriti dan menyuruh mereka datang ke unit 101.

Tak lama, ada dua orang datang. Hinata meminta tolong memindahkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur dengan baju yang di ganti terlebih dahulu. Walau di selingi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang bagaimana Sasuke pingsan. Tak kesulitan, Hinata menjawab bahwa lelaki itu jatuh dari kamar mandi saat ia sedang bertamu untuk mengucapkan salam sebagai tetangga baru. Dan mereka percaya.

Setelah semua selesai, Hinata masih menunggui Sasuke. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu akan kembali sadar. Tidak akan ada hal baik yang akan menimpanya jika lelaki itu benar-benar mati hanya karena satu pukulan darinya. Dan syukurlah, dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam tanda-tanda Sasuke yang sadarkan diri terlihat. Walau tak lama karena Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Setelah itu juga Hinata bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan unit 101 dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Merebahkan badan di atas tempat tidur, Hinata menghela napas. Niatnya untuk berisitirahat lebih awal terganggu karena seorang tetangga mabuk dan menkonsumsi _aprodisiac_. Ini sangat buruk! Merepotkan! Ah sudahlah, cukup dengan umpatannya. Hinata tidak mau terus menerus seperti ini. Dia harus cepat tidur dan beristirahat karena besok harus menghadiri presentasi dan pengenalan merek H!rZ.

Doa Hinata sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap. Semoga besok bisa berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan apapun. Amin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bangun tidur.**

.

Air dari _shower_ itu mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya. Dari wajah, leher, sampai kaki. Cairan itu lewat dengan mulus untuk membersihkan kotoran yang mungkin menempel disana.

.

Tangannya bergerak teratur membasahi rambut panjangnya. Sampo di ambil, lalu di oleskan dengan rata diatasnya. menghasilkan buih-buih yang menghiasi kepala itu.

.

Tubuh yang sudah berbalut celana itu berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil kaos warna putih diantara warna-warna yang lain. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangan itu memasukan diri pada posisinya, berbarengan dengan masuknya bagian kepala. Dan dalam waktu singkat baju itu sudah menutupi tubuh kekarnya. Tangannya mengambil jas hitam sebagai rangkapan luar untuk pakaiannya kali ini. Sempurna.

.

Rambut basahnya kini sudah di ikat sempurna. Terimakasih untuk orang yang sudah menemukan alat pengering rambut yang sangat membantu menghemat waktu. Kacamata yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja di ambil. Lalu ia kenakan. Bercermin. Tidak buruk.

.

Biji kopi kering masuk ke dalam alat pembuat kopi otomatis. Memprosesnya secara perlahan namun pasti. Selama menunggu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memakan sandwich yang di kirimkan ibunya.

.

 _Pancake_ sudah matang dan kini beralih dari _pan_ ke piring. Saus di tuangkan diatasnya. Pisau mengiris. Garpu menusuk bagian yang terpotong. Tangan bergerak, lalu sampailah makanan itu ke mulutnya. Sarapan yang manis.

.

Lelaki itu mengambil kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar.

.

Wanita itu mengambil tas jinjing lalu berjalan keluar.

.

Walau secara detik tidak tepat bersamaan, lebih cepat Hinata yang keluar dari rumah, namun mereka kembali bertemu di luar pintu. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Selamat pagi tetangga." Sapa Hinata sambil memutus kontak mata itu. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sementara lelaki itu tak menjawab apa-apa, namun ikut berjalan dengan arah yang sama dengan Hinata.

Keduanya masuk lift. Dan tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka. Sasuke mengambil mobilnya dan Hinata menunggu taksi lewat. Walau begitu kontak mata tak terelakan saat Sasuke yang sudah mengendarai mobil lewat di depan Hinata yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Mereka hanya tetangga. Jadi biasa saja.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto** _(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini)_

 **Warning! AU, TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.**

.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu berjalan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal. Topi dan kacamata hitam berkali-kali ia benarkan. Takut-takut longgar atau lepas. Bukan hal baik jika itu terjadi sekarang.

Kakinya memasuki sebuah kafe sederhana di dekat sana. Lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Matanya mengarah ke seluruh ruangan yang ada disana. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin sudah menunggunya. Ia mengambil ponsel, lalu mengontak orang tersebut. Tak lama menunggu panggilan. Dan tak lama juga ia menemukan orang itu. Dia sedang duduk di dekat jendela dengan tangan yang mengangkat ponsel dan menjawab panggilannya. Ia langsung memberi kode lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira aku salah masuk tempat." Ucapnya sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk disana.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa datang ke tempat yang lebih _private_ seperti yang kau inginkan, Nona Haruno Sakura."

Ya, wanita bersurai merah muda itu adalah Haruno Sakura, aktris yang juga model terkenal. Tentu dia tidak bisa berkeliaran seenaknya di tempat umum. Bukan karena sombong tidak ingin agar para fansnya melihat dan meminta tanda tangan atau apalah. Tapi kali ini ia punya urusan yang lebih penting dan tidak bisa di ganggu.

Sakura melepas kacamatanya. Lalu mengulurkan tangan ke depan.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan? Salam kenal. Panggil saja Sakura, oke." Senyuman ramah terulas di wajah cantik itu. Hinata tak bisa menolak untuk tidak tersenyum juga. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan disana.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

.

Pertama kali datang, Sasuke sudah di suguhi dengan tumpukan kertas dan data di komputernya. Disana, pekerjaan menunggu dengan setia dan menghantui. Karena kekalahan kemarin, dia tidak bisa terlalu santai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kini merek baru muncul. Datang sebagai saingan batu bagi U.X miliknya. Dia juga harus berkutat dengan acara perusahaan Uchiha yang akan datang. Banyak pekerjaan. Sungguh!

Tapi sahabatnya si bodoh pirang ini malah datang di tengah ia sedang di banjiri pekerjaan. Mengganggunya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa itu.

"Aku sedang sibuk, _Dobe_. Pergilah sebelum aku marah dan melemparmu dari jendela." Kalimat itu di ucapkan dengan tenang namun nada membunuh mengintai. Tapi sayangnya itu tak berpengaruh pada manusia pirang dengan tingkat ke pekaan rendah ini. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke santai sedikit, kenapa kau begitu tegang. Kau kan baru kalah sekali." Rumor tentang kekalahan U.X sudah pasti terdengar olehnya. Satu-satunya tukang gosip yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah Itachi. Kakaknya itu sepertinya sangat puas jika sudah mempermalukannya.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau usir dia?"

"Kau yang bos saja tidak bisa, apalagi aku." Dengan acuh jawaban itu terucap. Demi apa?! Kenapa Sasuke merasa semua orang semakin menyebalkan setelah kekalahannya kemarin. Sialan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu." Pulpen yang di pegangnya di simpan. Kini ia fokus pada sahabat yang mengganggunya itu. Naruto tersenyum senang. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan berita yang mungkin buruk."

"Jika itu soal pembatalan pernikahanmu dan Sakura, aku akan sangat bersyukur."

"Hei! Kenapa kau menyumpahiku seperti itu. Sakura pasti akan menjadi istriku. Itu-benang-merah. Benang merah, kau tahu?!" Tukas Naruto dengan penekanan kata di benang merah.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya kala mendengar ocehan itu. Terserah saja lah.

Naruto berdehem. Kembali bersikap biasa.

"Kabar buruk yang ku maksud adalah kabar buruk untukmu," ucap Naruto. Sasuke menaikan alis bingung. Sementara Shikamaru, walau terlihat acuh tapi telinganya cukup penasaran dengan apa yang di maksud Naruto.

"Cepat katakan. Aku banyak perkejaan." pinta Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membatalkan gaun pengantin yang sudah di pesannya."

Shikamaru membulatkan mata. Sasuke menatap tajam pada lelaki di depannya. "Kau gila! Gaun itu bahkan sudah di kirim ke rumah Sakura." ucapnya kesal. Sementara Naruto yang sudah hapal reaksi yang akan di buat Sasuke kala mendengar berita ini mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Kami pasti akan tetap membayar. _Full_."

"Bukan itu masalahnya sialan!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Sementara Shikamaru mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto?" Lelaki bermarga Nara itu bersikap tenang menghadapi situasi ini. Walaupun dia sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk kesal.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sakura bilang dia menemukan sebuah gaun yang menarik perhatiannya."

Sasuke mendecih sambil tersenyum miring, "Menarik perhatian katamu?"

"Itu benar." Suara lain masuk diantara ketiganya. Semua mengarah ke asal suara itu. Disana Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, wanita itu berjalan dengan santai bersama senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai gaun itu. Aku baru kembali dari pertemuan dengan desaignernya. Dan beruntung masih ada satu gaun tersisa. Walau harus di ambil di Swiss."

"Pernikahanmu tinggal empat hari lagi."

"Kurasa waktunya cukup. Lagi pula kau tak rugi apa-apa Sasuke. Aku hanya membatalkan gaun saja, tidak dengan baju yang di pakai Naruto. Kami juga akan membayar _full_."

Sasuke mendecih mendengar kalimat sama yang di ucapkan pasangan ini.

"Apa kau pikir lucu saat di hari pernikahanmu kau mengumumkan dua nama berbeda sebagai perancang busana. Bukankah kau ini artis, hah?!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kurasa itu keren. Aku tidak salah menyelidiki tentang seluk beluk H!rZ yang kemarin mengalahkan U.X. Desaigner yang menciptakan H!rZ benar-benar mempunyai koleksi pakaian yang sangat bagus. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencari soal Gaun pengantin."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan.

"H!rZ katamu?" Shikamaru bertanya untuk memastikan kembali yang di dengarnya tak salah. Sakura mengangguk pasti. Sementara di sisi lain Sasuke terlihat marah dalam diamnya. Tangannya mengepal erat sambil memikirkan satu nama. Hyuuga Hinata, si pencipta H!rZ.

Kepalanya menengok ke samping. Menatap Shikamaru yang duduk disana.

"Berikan aku alamat kantor perusahaan Hyuuga."

.

Ino berjalan dengan hati-hati. Matanya di tutup dengan kain hitam. Membuat setiap langkah yang di ambil terasa sulit. Namun tidak demikian karena di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki yang sigap memegangi tubuhnya. Memastikan kakinya ada di langkah yang benar sekaligus menjaganya agar tak jatuh ataupun tersandung.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, kain hitam pun di lepas. Dan—

" _Surprise_."

Sebuah makan malam mewah bersama lilin-lilin yang menyala di atas meja. Tidak hanya disana, beberapa lilin menghiasi beberapa sudut ruangan juga.

Ino tercekat, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Dengan sigap ia langsung berbalik dan memeluk orang di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih Sai." ucapnya senang. Sai membalas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum juga.

"Jangan terus memeluk ku. Bukankah kau harus meniup kue nya." tutur Sai. Ino mengangguk, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sai. Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Dia atas meja, selain ada minuman juga terdapat kue yang bertuliskan satu tahun mereka berpacaran. Lilin-lilin kecil terpasang disana.

"Apa hanya aku saja yang meniupnya?"

"Aku lebih suka mengabadikan wajahmu yang meniup lilin di ponselku daripada meniupnya."

"Issh kau ini." Perdebatan tentang tiup lilin selesai. Ino yang meniupnya. Ino mengambil pisau lalu memotong kuenya. Setelah itu ia menyuapi kue ke mulut Sai. Keduanya tersenyum. Giliran Sai yang kini menyuapi Ino, namun di tolak.

"Aku akan menjadi model terkenal mulai sekarang. Aku tidak mau gemuk." Sai terkekeh geli mendengar alasan kekasihnya itu. Walau masuk akal juga sih.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa dan menyerahkan buku menu pada mereka berdua.

"Jika aku tahu kau berbakat menjadi model, sudah ku jadikan kau model sejak dulu." Sai mengembalikan buku menu, "Aku pesan _Steak_ saja." Pelayan mengangguk mengerti. Kini giliran Ino yang memberikan buku itu.

"Aku pesan _Spageti_ rendah kalori dan juga _Salad_." Kembali pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan keduanya untuk menyampaikan pesanan yang di dapat pada bagian dapur.

"Aku hanya di tawari dan kurasa itu menarik." Ino kembali berbicara, menanggapi obrolan yang sebelumnya.

"Dan kau langsung menarik banyak perhatian." Ino hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya itu. Sai lalu mengambil botol anggur. Membuka lalu menuangkannya pada gelas Ino dan dirinya.

"Tapi serius, aku tidak menyangka H!rZ bisa mengalahkan U.X." Wanita itu kembali mengingat kemenangan produk yang di pakainya waktu itu. Matanya berbinar menatap Sai yang terlihat santai dengan cairan merah yang di tenggaknya.

"Aku senang jika kau senang. Tapi jangan remehkan kemampuanku."

Mengedipkan mata, Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau juga hebat. Ah iya, bagaimana dengan atasanmu?" Ino bertanya balik. Wajah Sai di buat sedikit lesu karenanya.

"Dia marah, dan semakin marah karena berita pembatalan gaun yang juga karena si pencipta H!rZ."

"Hinata memang luar biasa. Dia bahkan bisa memikat artis se kelas Haruno Sakura." Pujian itu terlontar sungguh-sungguh. Di sisi lain Sai menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Pikirkan saja hubungan kita."

Sai benar. Jika dipikirkan lagi, hubungan mereka berdua sedang dalam posisi yang tidak baik sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja persaingan seperti ini rasanya jadi—canggung? tidak bukan seperti itu. Pokoknya aneh dan—

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir hubungan kita sekarang seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet." Sai terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata kekasihnya. Lalu ia tersenyum miring.

"Menarik. Kalau begitu kau mau kan meminum racun untukku. Seperti Juliet." Tawa kecil terdengar dari Ino. Ia mengambil gelas, lalu meminum cairan di dalamnya.

"Racun itu menakutkan. Aku minum anggur saja."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan penuh cinta. Ya begitulah.

.

Hinata keluar dari pintu depan kantornya. Berjalan ke pinggir jalan untuk menemukan taksi. Ia menguap. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Karena ia mendadak mendapat pesanan gaun pengantin ia harus sibuk mempersiapkannya. Walau gaun itu sebenarnya sudah jadi, hanya tinggal membawanya saja dari Swiss, tetap saja banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia harus mengerjakan beberapa tambahan untuk gaun itu karena keinginan si klien. Dan itu membuatnya pulang paling terakhir di Kantor. Tapi dalam hatinya dia juga senang sih karena si pemesan adalah seorang aktris. Dengan adanya kejadian ini dia bisa membuat H!rZ lebih di kenal lagi. Itung-itung promosi? Entahlah Hinata hanya merasa dia beruntung.

Sekitar sepuluh menit dia menunggu. Tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Serius, ini buruk karena sekarang dia ingin cepat-cepat membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan saja sambil mencari taksi. Dia bisa kesal jika terus-terusan berdiri seperti patung.

"Hinata?"

Baru beberapa langkah. Seruan datang menghampirinya dari belakang. Otomatis membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya itu.

Dan _lavender_ itu membulat melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Dia menyesal telah berbalik arah.

.

Menjalankan mobilnya, Sasuke pergi menuju alamat kantor Hyuuga yang di berikan Shikamaru. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak berekspresi apapun. Dia hanya menyimpan penasaran dengan sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Dua kali. Catat itu.

Semoga saja orang itu masih ada di kantornya sekarang.

.

"Toneri. Kau!" Matanya melihat sosok lelaki berambut putih yang berdiri disana. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Berjalan dengan cepat lalu tanpa izin memeluknya begitu saja.

"Ini sungguh kau. Aku sangat senang sekali," ucap lelaki itu bahagia. Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa respon apa-apa.

"Aku mendengar kau sudah pulang dan langsung mencari informasinya. Aku bersyukur kita bisa—"

"Berhenti basa-basi dan menjauhlah dari tubuhku." Kalimat dingin itu terlontar membuat lelaki di depannya menatap tak percaya.

"Hinata..."

Tangannya mendorong tubuh Toneri agar menjauh darinya. Kemudian ia berbalik lalu berjalan kembali tanpa mempedulikan lelaki di belakangnya.

"Hinata, tunggu. Dengarkan aku." Tidak menyerah, Toneri mengikutinya berjalan serta menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau ucapkan atau pun ku dengar." Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan itu. Namun tak berhasil.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak mengerti."

Hinata menatap tajam mata lelaki itu. "Diam! Aku muak mendengar kalimat itu."

"Dulu kau selalu senang saat mendengar—"

 **Plaaak!**

Satu tamparan melayang tepat di pipi kiri Toneri. Bekas merah jelas tercetak disana. Hinata si pelaku terlihat tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku muak."

Toneri terdiam namun cengkramannya di tangan Hinata malah semakin erat. Membuat wanita itu sedikit ketakutan.

Tatapan lembut yang semula di pancarkan kini sirna. Wajah tampan itu terlihat murka dengan sikap Hinata.

"Kau berani menamparku, haaah?! Berani sekali kau menampar kekasihmu!" Tatapan tajamnya mengalahkan keangkuhan Hinata. Teriakannya membuat tubuh itu bergetar. Kembali ia berusaha melepas cengkraman, tapi tak bisa. Tangannya terasa semakin sakit.

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak." Namun penolakan itu hanya kata yang tak di dengar. Dengan penuh amarah, Toneri berjalan menarik tubuh yang menolak itu. Harusnya maju. Namun posisi mereka tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ada yang menahan mereka. Keduanya berbalik arah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Disana, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lain. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak. Saling melihat. Saling mendalami satu sama lain lewat bola mata masing-masing. Tak lama pandangan mereka terputus. Berganti dengan delikan tajam Sasuke pada Toneri.

"Dia bilang tidak tadi, jadi lepaskan tangannya," perintahnya mutlak. Namun seperti angin lalu, ucapan itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Toneri. Dia malah membalas balik _onyx_ itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku mengenalnya. Kau yang orang asing diam saja dan enyahlah!" ucapnya meremehkan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tidak tersinggung, dia malah tersenyum menanggapinya. Matanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata sebelum kembali menatap Toneri.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku mengenalnya."

"Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Toneri kesal.

Pegangan tangan Sasuke semakin erat. "Aku adalah tetangganya."

Toneri mendecih, "Tetangga?"

Sasuke kembali menekankan. "Iya. Tetangga."

Keduanya bertatapan sengit.

Disisi lain Hinata mengambil kesempatan. Dengan kuat ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Toneri yang melemah. Lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Cepat. Itu sangat cepat sampai Sasuke sendiri telat menyadari gerakannya. Dan jelas tak bisa mengindari hal itu.

Saat Hinata menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa detik waktu seakan berhenti bagi tiga orang yang disana. Toneri yang begitu terkejut. Sasuke yang membeku. Dan Hinata yang terlihat biasa, walau detak jantungnya menentang. Walau tak lama adegan itu berakhir. Hinata melepaskan kecupan itu. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Kita memang tetangga—" Hinata tersenyum. Menunjukan sisi lain dirinya pada Sasuke.

"—tapi mesra."

Kalimat macam apa itu?! Tapi sepertinya itu kalimat yang cukup familiar. Tunggu, bukankah yang benar itu teman?

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 is up! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Absurd? Emang. Bagi yang tidak mengerti soal pembukaan di chapter tiga, saya akan jelasin. Jadi itu semua adalah aktivitas mereka yang bergantian sebelum bertemu di luar pintu. Pertama Sasuke kedua Hinata, begitu seterusnya. Masih gak ngerti? Yaudahlah gak usah di pikirin.**

 **Info penting gak penting.**

 **1\. Penampilan Hinata saat kerja rambutnya di kuncir ponytail, tapi gak tinggi-tinggi banget kaya Jin cewek di sinetron. Ada sedikit jumput rambut di kedua sisi wajah buat nemenin poni (?) . Pake kacamata D Frame warna putih.**

 **2\. Tema lagu untuk fanfic ini adalah lagu yang berjudul Give Me dinyanyikan oleh Nine Muses feat Seo in young. Lagu favorit saya, silahkan di download jika tertarik.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang review: sasuhina69, Hime-Nara kun, Kuronuma392, HipHipHuraHura, Miwa03, Kammora, ana, Ozellie Ozel, Guest, NJ21.**

 **Yang koreksi juga terimakasih, saya sudah edit. Kemarin benar-benar lupa. Sorry.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Silahkan membaca omake dibawah.**

.

 _Omake._

.

"Teman tapi mesra? Kau lucu sekali." Sasuke mendengus, sambil mengejek kata-kata yang tetangganya ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Maksudnya? Mereka bahkan bukan tetangga yang baik. Pertemuan pertama saja (Sasuke mengingat kembali) seperti itu.

"Diam dan setir saja mobilnya. Kita bisa kecelakaan. Lagipula anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena aku menyelamatkanmu waktu itu." Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya, melipat kedua tangannya. Sejujurnya dia sangat malas ikut pulang dengan lelaki ini. Tapi karena kejadian itu dia jadi terpaksa.

"Dasar kekanakan. Mana bisa kau menghitung itu impas atau tidak."

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan lebih merepotkan malam itu. Aku hanya menumpang mobil dan menciummu saja. Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu."

Sasuke hanya mendelik dengan ekor matanya. Dia sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ocehan si tetangga. Matanya fokus ke depan memperhatikan jalan. Hari ini dia gagal bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata karena terlibat sebuah insiden bersama tetangganya. Mungkin memang belum saatnya. Tapi dari semua hal yang terjadi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hei tetangga. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di perusahaan Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban setelah beberapa saat. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati sang tetangga yang sudah tertidur pulas. Menyandar di kursi mobilnya. Yasudahlah. Itu tidak penting bukan.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendaraan roda empat itu melaju di tengah jalanan kota yang selalu ramai. Si pengemudi terlihat santai mengendarai. _Earphone_ menempel di salah satu lubang telinganya. Mendengarkan beberapa _playlist_ yang sudah ia pilih.

Masih mengendarai. Di tengah jalan suara musik terhenti karena ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Mata hitamnya menoleh untuk melihat si penelpon. Nama yang tertera adalah Shikamaru. Jarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo Shikamaru."

 _"Kau yakin tidak akan berangkat bersamaku dan Sasuke."_ Suara dari jauh terdengar di telinganya. Sai mengangguk pasti.

"Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai anggota trio bujangan lapuk padahal jelas-jelas aku punya kekasih," ujarnya mengejek terang-terangan. Shikamaru mendecih menanggapi sikap sombong temannya itu. Sementara Sai masih fokus berkendara walau sedang menerima telpon.

 _"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku sepertinya akan pergi bersama Sasuke."_ Sai membelokan mobilnya ke kiri.

"Oke." Sambungan terputus. Mobil masih melaju. Saat belokan terakhir, mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah.

Kaca mobil di buka. Sai menatap kagum pada sosok wanita pirang di depannya. _Long dress_ dengan ikat tali yang menggantung di leher. Rambut pirang yang biasa di ikat atau di lurus terurai kini dibuat sedikit _curly_ dengan gaya menyamping. Jangan lupakan mantel bulu yang begitu indah tersampir menutupi punggung yang terbuka.

Ino berjalan mendekat, membuka dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di samping Sai.

"Kau mengagumkan _honey_."

Ino tersenyum. "Cukup dengan pujiannya. Ayo kita berangkat." Sai mengangguk mengerti. Segera tangannya kembali menyalakan mobil. Kendaraan itu pun kembali melaju di keramaian kota. Menuju tempat perayaan disana.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto** _(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini)_

 **Warning! AU, TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Jepret. Jepret. Jepret.**

Para juru kamera begitu sibuk mengambil gambar dari luar gedung. Mulai dari sudut depan maupun belakang. Semuanya berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik untuk berita yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti.

Malam ini resepsi pernikahan dari Haruno Sakura yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki Sakura di lakukan. Tidak ada yang ingin melewatkan hari besar seorang idol terkenal sepertinya. Terutama untuk para pencari berita seperti mereka. Walau pun harus menelan kecewa karena resepsi di adakan secara tertutup, namun mereka masih di perbolehkan untuk mengambil gambar atau rekaman di luar gedung. Tentu dengan aturan dan batasan-batasan yang sudah di tentukan. Lihatlah begitu banyak penjaga yang di kerahkan untuk mengawal kelancaran acara ini.

Karpet merah terbentang, sengaja untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang. Sejujurnya banyak yang bertanya apakah ini sebuah pernikahan atau acara penghargaan bergengsi hingga harus ada karpet merah segala. Hey jangan lupa! Ini pernikahan seorang artis terkenal dan pewaris perusahaan Uzumaki, tidak kalah bergengsi. Tapi mungkin saja karpet itu hanyalah sponsor? Bahasa zaman sekarang apa namanya? _Endors_? Jangan marah. Kan itu mungkin saja.

Beberapa artis dan pengusaha serta kerabat sudah datang dan masuk ke dalam. Salah satunya Senju Tsunade, dia adalah artis senior yang katanya di anggap sebagai Guru oleh Sakura karena sudah banyak memberikan ilmu di dunia entertainment ini. Ada juga Hatake Kakashi, ketua agensi yang menaungi Sakura. Dia datang masih memakai masker kesayangannya. Dan yang baru saja lewat adalah Shimura Sai yang di kenal sebagai desaigner yang merancang baju yang di kenakan oleh si pengantin. Dia terlihat bergandengan dengan seorang perempuan. Spontan sorakan dan _ciye-ciye_ tak bisa di hindarkan dari telinga keduanya. Namun mereka telihat santai, tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi." ucap salah satu wartawan setelah mengambil beberapa gambar soal pasangan itu. Yang mendengar mengangguk setuju.

Pasangan itu sudah masuk ke gedung. Para wartawan menanti kembali siapa tamu yang selanjutnya akan datang.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disana. Mereka kembali bersiap memburu gambar. Pintu terbuka. Semua bersorak.

"Itu—"

Beberapa orang turun dari sana. Sibuk menebar pesona bintangnya. Dengan potongan baju berbeda namun corak yang sama. Awan merah. Mereka Akatsuki.

"Band Akatsuki. Mereka datang—woaaaaah." Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, semua wartawan sibuk memencet tombol kamera. Ini luar biasa. Akatsuki adalah sebuah band terkenal dengan gaya pop rock. Vokalis utama ada dua, Konan dan Yahiko yang katanya juga di kabarkan mempunyai skandal. Di gitar ada si rambut merah Nagato. Bassis ada si _baby face_ Sasori, yang memegang drum Hidan. Posisi piano di berikan pada si lelaki cantik Deidara. Terlihat pula Uchiha Itachi disana. Di kabarkan dia pernah bergabung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar karena kesibukan keluarganya dalam mengolah bisnis. Jangan lupakan juga si manager yang pintar mencari pel—uang, Kakuzu.

Semakin malam kemeriahan semakin menjadi. Setelah di suguhkan dengan kejutan dengan kedatangan Band Akatsuki, tamu lainnya datang menyusul. Kini yang datang adalah si bungsu dari Uchiha dan si jenius dari keluarga Nara. Mereka turun bersama dengan pakaian formal yang melekat di raga. Keduanya berjalan seirama di atas karpet merah. Tanpa senyum atau sekedar basa-basi pada para wartawan. Keduanya terlihat cuek, namun entah bagaimana gaya seperti itu cukup menyedot perhatian.

Masih berjalan dengan jepretan kamera yang mengikuti, Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bajunya. "Ya ampun, si bodoh itu benar-benar membuat acara ini sangat meriah."

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, "Dia hanya ingin pamer saja bahwa sekarang dia sudah terbebas dari status jomblonya."

Kekehan serta ejekan pun terdengar sepanjang jalan mereka. Walau begitu keduanya tak menampik. Merasa ikut senang dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh sahabatnya.

Menghela napas.

Mereka dilangkahi.

.

Hinata berdiri gelisah menunggu taksi lewat. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam di tangannya. Sial, waktu itu terus maju dan dia akan semakin terlambat. Oh andai dia di berikan kemampuan untuk mengatur waktu, mungkin itu akan lebih menyenangkan. Atau mungkin dia harus membeli mobil untuknya disini? Sepertinya akan sedikit merepotkan dengan berbagai macam syarat yang di ajukan.

Sebenarnya Hinata benci datang terlambat ke suatu acara. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari hal itu sekarang. Alasannya adalah karena ada sebuah kesalahan fahaman yang terjadi antara dia dan klien barunya. Itu bukan hal yang besar, tapi ia merasa harus menyelesaikannya dengan langsung bertemu. Hasilnya dia kini terlambat pergi ke acara lain yang sudah ia rencanakan.

Lambaian tangan kali ini berhasil menghentikan sebuah taksi. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memberikan sebuah undangan yang disana tertulis alamat acara itu di laksanakan.

"Tolong cepat ke alamat ini pak."

.

"Lihatlah pengantin kita, dia begitu bahagia sampai terus tersenyum sepanjang acara." Shikamaru berdiri dengan gelas di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan ke dua mempelai itu. Otaknya terus berpikir, apakah tidak apa-apa jika ke duanya terus tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa sebuah pernikahan begitu membahagiakan. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau hanya iri karena belum menemukan belahan jiwamu." Uuuh sorakan terdengar dari orang-orang di sekitar Naruto yang mendengarnya. Sementara Sakura hanya menepuk pelan bahu suaminya.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang berceloteh tentang banyaknya pasangan ini tersenyum, Sasuke malah tak tertarik dengan itu. Dari awal ia datang, hanya satu hal yang paling di perhatikannya. Yaitu gaun yang di pakai Sakura. Itu gaun yang sederhana. Berwarna putih dengan beberapa bordel dan payet berwarna pink. Tidak terlalu pink, lebih _soft_. Sehingga tidak mendominasi warna putih yang menjadi warna utama dalam baju itu. Namun karena designnya yang unik dan penempatan warna pink itu begitu baik, tidak bisa di bilang juga jika warna itu hanya sebagai selingan saja. Sasuke tahu ini di buat oleh seorang yang pintar. Dan seseorang yang sudah mengalahkannya juga.

"Kau suka juga kan dengan gaun ini." Sakura sadar dengan perhatian Sasuke pada baju yang di pakainya. Tangannya sengaja membeberkan agar Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa melihatnya.

"Gaun ini memang tidak buruk. Tapi gaun yang di buat U.X juga tidak kalah bagus." Wanita itu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak menyukai gaun itu. Ini hanya soal selera Sasuke. Dan gaun ini yang lebih menarik perhatian ku."

Si bungsu Uchiha mendecih kesal. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari gaun itu.

"Tapi dimana Hyuuga Hinata? Apa kau mengundangnya?" Shikamaru bertanya tentang sosok yang mendesign baju Sakura. Namun wanita itu menggeleng. Tidak tahu ke beradaan Hinata.

"Padahal aku sudah memberikan undangan. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk." keluhnya sedikit kecewa. Naruto menepuk pundak menenangkan istrinya itu.

Sementara Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum mengejek akan ke tidak hadiran seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Berarti hanya ada satu orang yang akan naik ke panggung.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin sekarang dia benar-benar sibuk." Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Tangannya lalu mengambil buket yang terletak di atas meja. "Sekarang waktunya pelemparan bukan?" Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias.

Setelah itu Naruto memberi pengumuman bagi siapa saja yang ingin ikut acara pelemparan buket harap berkumpul. Sai datang dari sudut lain bersama Ino yang menariknya. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sementara Sasuke dah Shikamaru malah mundur teratur. Tak tertarik berkerumun dan bersesak ria hanya untuk seikat bunga.

.

Setelah membayar pada sopir, Hinata berjalan mendekati gedung. Dia tidak heran jika acaranya di lakukan se meriah ini. Bahkan dia berjalan di atas karpet merah. Pernikahan selebritis memang luar biasa.

Dia berjalan. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyapa atau menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan yang bertanya soal dirinya. Langkahnya terus maju di tengah cahaya lensa yang menyoroti paras cantiknya.

.

Kedua pengantin itu siap-siap melemparkan bunga. Kerumunan orang sudah siap juga untuk menangkapnya. Ino dan Sai ada di barisan ter depan. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat serius, seolah ini adalah perang.

Aba-aba di berikan. Hitungan mundur pun di ucapkan keduanya.

3

2

1

...

Satu gerakan. Bunga itu terlempar cukup jauh. Melayang di udara. Gapaian-gapaian tangan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Walau kebanyakan gagal. Yang pertama kecewa adalah Ino karena bunga itu lewat begitu saja. Seharusnya dia mengambil tempat sedikit lebih belakang. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Bunga itu sepertinya akah jatuh ke arah belakang. Gerakan _slow motion_ tercipta bagai efek di drama televisi atau film. Semua mata menanti siapa yang akan mendapatkan bunga itu.

Dan tak lama semua tahu jawabannya. Dua orang.

Laki-laki dan perempuan menggenggam buket itu bersama. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Awalnya bunga itu akan jatuh di dekat Sasuke. Dia yang memang tidak peduli mengabaikannya. Namun rasanya tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan. Akhirnya tangan itu meraih buket yang di lempar si pengantin. Hal mengejutkan tangan lain ada bersamanya. Ikut menangkap bunga itu. Dia adalah tetangganya. Yang mungkin baru datang dan tak sengaja terjebak dalam kerumunan.

Sasuke memperhatikan. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Ia memakai dress pendek mengembang berwarna merah. Rambutnya di sanggul sederhana. Kali ini tanpa poni. Jangan lupakan _stilleto_ hitam yang menambah kesan—err mungkin seksi? Pokoknya dia terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Berhenti dengan adegan slow motionnya dan memastikan bahwa yang di depannya benar-benar sosok tetangganya, Sasuke hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya kehadirannya di acara ini. Namun suaranya tercekat begitu saja karena satu nama yang di teriakan menyapa telinga. Mengarah pada mereka.

"Hei Hinata."

Dan tangan yang menggenggam buket itu terlepas begitu saja.

.

TBC

.

 **Maaf jika pendek dan banyak typo. Saya sedang tidak enak badan jadi hanya bisa nulis segini adanya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Satu bunga dan dua tangan yang memegangnya.

Satu takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka.

Dan satu nama mengungkap sebuah kebenaran.

"Hinata..." Panggilan itu terdengar jelas oleh teling Sasuke. Begitu jelasnya sampai pemuda itu menoleh pada Sakura. Menaikkan alisnya. Bertanya-tanya pada siapa ia memanggil nama itu. Yang dengan satu jarinya ia menunjuk bahwa wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu yang dimaksud.

"Hinata?" Sedikit ragu lelaki itu memanggil nama yang sama pada orang yang di anggapnya tetangga itu. Dan jawaban pasti menyambutnya.

"Iya aku Hinata." Wanita itu mendorong buket bunga ke sisi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, lantas mengulurkan tangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu denganmu."

Sebuah perkenalan terjadi diantara kebingungan Sasuke. Tunggu, ini tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga itu adalah seorang yang ia kenal sebagai tetangganya? Ini pasti ada kesalahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan siapa namaku."

 _Begitu juga dengan namamu._

Merasa tak ada jabatan tangan yang menyambutnya, Hinata menarik kembali tangan yang terulur. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melewatkan untuk melihat foto dari pimpinan U.X." Kalimat itu di tutup dengan seulas senyuman manis darinya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap tak percaya. Wanita ini— Tetangganya— benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata itu. Sungguh luar biasa. Rasanya ia seperti mendapatkan kejutan di bulan April. Tidak! Kejutan seperti itu lebih baik karena jelas semuanya pasti bohong. Tapi yang dia hadapi ini. Ah sialan.

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, ia sudah keburu ditinggalkan oleh Hinata yang berjalan ke atas panggung setelah dipanggil oleh Sakura. Dilihatnya ia sedang berbincang-bincang disana. Terkadang tersenyum terkadang mengangguk saja mengikuti setiap obrolan dari Sakura. Tidak lama waktu berselang Sai pun naik ke atas panggung. Disana Sasuke melihat dengan riangnya Sakura dan Naruto memperkenalkan baju pengantin bersama para perancangnya. U.X dan H!rZ bersanding di atas satu panggung yang sama.

Tangan itu menjatuhkan buket bunga yang tak sengaja di tangkapnya. Sudah tak berniat lagi untuk memegangnya erat. Namun berbeda dengan warna kelam matanya. Masih fokus tertuju pada satu orang. Satu wanita.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto** _(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini)_

 **Warning! AU, TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.**

 **.**

Kocokan telur ayam di masukan ke dalam _pan_ panas. Tangannya menggenggam gagang _pan_ lalu meratakan kocokan telur itu agar sama rata. Disisi lain ia mengambil beberapa sayuran hijau yang sudah di campur dengan daging yang sudah di masak sebelumnya. Tidak terlalu lama telur matang. Ia kembali memasukan kocokan telur itu. Berulang-ulang sampai ia rasa cukup. Lalu matanya melihat ke arah mesin penanak nasi. Tombolnya sudah berganti ke warna hijau. Baguslah. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal memberi isian di atas telur yang sudah di goreng. Benar, telur gulung.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit ia membereskan semua itu. Tangannya membawa piring dengan telur gulung itu di atas meja. Disampingnya ada sayur tahu dan beberapa sayuran yang sudah di tumis. Dan jangan lupakan seorang kawan yang sedang minum dengan santainya. Shikamaru mengambil tempat nasi, menyimpannya juga di atas meja.

"Sarapanmu tradisional sekali," sindir Sasuke memperhatikan semua sarapan yang di masak Shikamaru. Yah kawannya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang juga atasannya.

"Makan saja, sudah untung ku buatkan." Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Keduanya mengambil mangkuk dan memutuskan untuk makan dengan hikmat.

Menghela napas, Shikamaru tentu saja tidak bisa sesantai itu. Sudah tiga hari semenjak pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura dan sejak saat itu dia harus rela berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Sesuatu hal yang aneh kala malam itu Sasuke bilang ingin menginap di rumahnya. Tapi ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan kala Sasuke tidak pergi-pergi dari rumahnya.

Oke mungkin Shikamaru bisa mengerti. Memang sangat mengejutkan kala mengetahui bahwa tetanggamu adalah seorang saingan yang berhasil mengalahkanmu. Tapi apa salah Shikamaru disini, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tapi dengan santainya Sasuke malah membuat rumahnya sebagai pelarian.

"Sasuke ini sudah tiga hari."

"Shikamaru, kau mengusirku?!"

Tuh kan Sasuke bahkan sudah tahu duluan soal niatnya. Sekarang dilema antara ngomong jujur atau bohong, atau diam saja. Tapi sebagai asisten dan juga ekhem—sahabat yang baik Shikamaru tidak boleh mundur dalam percakapan ini. Dia harus menyadarkan bahwa kelakuan Sasuke itu bukan hal yang terlalu baik.

"Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu?" Oh si licik sialan. Ini rumah Shikamaru dan dia yang menumpang. Tapi kenapa Shikamaru malah merasa dia yang tertekan. Lalu? Apa-apaan jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Maksudku kau harus pulang dan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Kau terlihat kekanakan dengan sikapmu sekarang. Jangan bilang kau takut pada Hyuuga Hinata."

Suapan nasi yang tinggal beberapa senti dari mulutnya terhenti kala telinganya dengan tajam mendengar kalimat yang keluat dari mulut lelaki itu. Sendok di taruh cukup keras di atas meja. Sampai terdengar bunyi 'prank' juga.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mungkin takut padanya." Bungsu Uchiha itu kini menatap tak suka pada Shikamaru. Membuat lelaki itu sadar bahwa acara sarapan pagi yang hikmat tidak akan terjadi saat pertama kali ia mulai membicarakan soal masalah ini.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau pulanglah."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau tahu aku benar-benar malas. Sebelumnya kami bahkan bisa berbincang seperti tetangga. Tapi sekarang? Aku bisa gila."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pindah unit kan? Kau bahkan bisa membeli rumah baru. Kenapa kau harus repot dengan masalah ini." Terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Lagi pula hari ini kau benar-benar harus pulang. Kau harus mengambil berkas yang akan di tanda tangani oleh ayahmu. Hari ini kita akan _meeting_ dengannya tentang acara amal minggu depan."

"Bisakah kau yang ambil?" Menatap tak percaya, Shikamaru benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat wajah so polos yang sukses menguji ke sabarannya itu. Tangannya meraih se gelas air untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan pulang sekarang! Sialan kau."

Dan saat Shikamaru sudah bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah tidak bisa di ajak negosiasi lagi. Keputusan terakhir pagi ini dia harus pulang.

.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja kak." Tangan kirinya menekan tombol lift untuk turun sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan Neji.

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Kakak-ku ini sangat perhatian, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Hinata masih memperhatikan angka-angka yang tertera disana. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai dibawah.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemenmu." Sedetik Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum akan sikap kakaknya.

"Baiklah, kau yang menang kak. Sebentar lagi aku sampai, tunggulah." Sambungan terputus. Bersamaan dengan itu ia juga sampai di lantai dasar. Wanita itu keluar dari lift lalu berjalan menuju koridor pintu keluar. Tapi siapa yang sangka hari ini ia akan melihat wajah tetangganya itu. Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan berlawanan arah menuju ke arahnya. Mengingat status mereka yang bertetangga, rasanya akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu.

Keduanya berhenti dengan kompak saat jarak mereka sudah dekat. "Selamat pagi. Sejak malam di pesta itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu lagi." Menampilkan senyuman, Hinata berusaha bersikap ramah. Walau berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Sasuke yang ketus.

"Kau benar. Aku begitu terkejut saat mengetahui tetanggaku adalah saingan bisnisku. Dan yang parah dia bersikap seolah tak tahu apapun." Tersenyum maklum, Hinata tahu kata-kata itu jelas sindiran untuknya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya siapa namaku sebelumnya."

Sasuke setuju. Kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan adalah karena tidak menanyakan namanya.

Hinata mendekat. Tatapannya kini lurus menatap _onyx_ hitam itu. "Lagi pula, awalnya aku juga terkejut saat tahu kalau tetanggaku yang mabuk itu adalah orang yang ku kalahkan ke esokan harinya." Bibir yang tersenyum tipis itu sengaja di tutupi oleh telapak tangannya. "Ini takdir yang rumit."

Sasuke menatap tak suka pada Hinata. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sindiran! Secara terang-terangan. Oh lihatlah wanita kecil di depannya ini. Mengambil napas dalam. Baiklah, jika cara ini yang diinginkan oleh Hinata maka dia akan melayaninya dengan senang hati.

Kakinya bergerak selangkah membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. "Kau benar, ini memang takdir yang sangat rumit."

Tangannya bergerak melepaskan kaca mata yang di kenakan Hinata. Walau hendak protes tapi tangan Sasuke tak membiarkan wajah Hinata berpaling arah. Tangannya yang memegang kaca mata itu menahan agar tatapan mereka terus sejajar. Wajahnya mendekat. Sangat dekat sampai kedua napas mereka berbaur bersama. "Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tetanggaku ini pernah hampir di culik seseorang dan memanfaatkanku untuk kepentingannya sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek melihat ekspresi kesal wanita di depannya itu. Tentu saja ini belum berakhir.

"Dan apa yang kau bilang waktu itu, Tetangga Tapi Mesra? Itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Ciumanmu juga—"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!" Hinata memotong ucapan itu dan dengan kasar ia mengambil kembali kacamata yang tadi di lepaskan Sasuke. Lalu memakainya lagi. "Bersikaplah profesional dan berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan karena kau kalah dariku."

"Siapa yang bersikap kekanakan terlebih dulu, haah?!"

"Kau!"

Tunjuk Hinata ke dada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau!"

Tunjuk Sasuke ke jidat berponi Hinata.

Keduanya bertatapan sengit tak mau mengalah. Namun setelah beberapa saat keduanya sadar bahwa hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Kembali kompak, keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah masing-masing tanpa saling menoleh. Keduanya masih punya hal yang harus di urus. Sasuke dengan berkasnya dan Hinata dengan Neji yang menunggunya.

Hinata sudah keluar dari gedung Apartemen. Tanpa perlu mencari lama ia segera menemukan sang kakak. Setelah melambaikan tangan, kakinya kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil Neji. "Maaf aku lama." ucap Hinata sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Neji hanya tersenyum maklum. Setelah menanyakan tentang kesiapan Hinata, ia pun menjalankan mobil menuju kantor Hyuuga.

Sepanjang jalan tidak banyak yang mereka bahas. Hanya tentang H!rZ dan beberapa cerita tentang Hinata saat di Swiss. Juga beberapa pertanyaan iseng soal kekasih Neji yang di lontarkan Hinata. Itu adalah favoritnya karena setiap kali Hinata membahas itu pipi Neji selalu bersemu merah.

"Aku tahu kau menggodaku, jadi hentikanlah." ucap Neji kala Hinata malah ketagihan membicarakan soal kekasihnya.

"Aku senang sekali melihat ekspresimu itu kak."

"Ayah juga sangat senang saat kau kembali." Suasana tiba-tiba hening setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Neji. Dengan ujung matanya Neji bisa melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Hinata. Dia tahu ini adalah topik yang sensitive bagi Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa terus diam membiarkan hubungan adik dan ayahnya merenggang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka tapi kau harus tahu ayah sudah menyesal—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka jadi kau jangan bahas apapun lagi kak."

Neji menyerah melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin kesal. Dia tidak berbicara apapun lagi setelah itu, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka memilih bungkam sampai keduanya tiba di depan kantor Hyuuga. Walau begitu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil Hinata sempat kembali memberi senyuman pada kakaknya. Juga berterimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya.

.

Ruang rapat itu di isi beberapa orang dari pimpinan tiap bagian. Ketua Marketing, Promosi, Design, Pengolahan, Lapangan dan beberapa bagian lainnya. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan ini untuk membicarakan tentang tema untuk acara amal perusahaan Uchiha yang selalu di adakan tiap tahun. Dan tahun ini di adakan di bulan Februari. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian disana adalah Uchiha Fugaku yang tak lain adalah pemilik dari semua aset Perusahaan Uchiha. Dia sedang membaca berkas-berkas yang beberapa waktu lalu di berikan oleh anaknya, Sasuke yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya.

Di dalamnya berisi konsep, busana dan lainnya yang sebelumnya sudah Sasuke rundingkan dengan semua ketua bagian lainnya. Ya walaupun Sasuke anak dari Fugaku, tapi dia juga punya etika untuk tidak melakukan semua hal dengan egois, terutama dalam pekerjaannya.

Fugaku menatap pada semua hadirin rapat. "Tunjukan padaku gambaran dari konsep acara." Sasuke mengerti. Lalu ia mendelik ke arah Shikamaru dan tanpa bicara lagi lelaki itu langsung berdiri mengerti dan berjalan menuju layar putih yang perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan gambar dari pantulan cahaya. Dengan cakap ia menjelaskan semuanya. Tidak ada yang terlewat. Tiap sudut, tiap bagian, tiap alat yang di pakai, semuanya di jelaskan dengan detail. Membuahkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Fugaku, pertanda persetujuan darinya.

Shikamaru selesai dan kini giliran Sai yang maju. Posisi yang sama dengan Shikamaru, ia berdiri disana berbicara soal baju yang sudah di rancangnya. Setiap model mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing.

"Untuk tahun ini kami membuatnya spesial. Hanya ada dua puluh sembilan set yang di buat. Dan tiap set akan berbeda model. Jadi baju yang di keluarkan U.X untuk amal ini bisa di bilang _limited_."

"Oh, apa kalian memakai konsep 29 Februari yang hanya dalam empat tahun sekali?" tanya Fugaku.

"Saya tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan anda. Karena acara amal ini di lakukan bulan Februari jadi saya berpikir untuk mengambil ide itu. Lagi pula angka dua puluh sembilan di bulan ini memang cukup spesial. Hanya terjadi empat tahun sekali, jadi kita juga membuatnya spesial." Sasuke kini yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Fugaku tersenyum miring.

"Jujur saja ide yang kau katakan itu sedikit konyol. Tapi aku menyukainya." Fugaku menandatangani berkas-berkas itu. "Tapi bukankah acara amal tinggal seminggu lagi? Apakah semua produksi sudah selesai?" Fugaku kembali bertanya tentang jarak waktu dan penyelesaiannya.

Ketua tim pengolahan dan produksi mengangguk cepat. "Ketua Sasuke sudah menyuruhku untuk membuat baju ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hanya tinggal dua set yang belum di buat. Jadi saya yakin itu akan selesai tepat waktu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi." Kepalanya menoleh, menatap sang anak "Jangan ada kesalahan apapun. Aku tidak mau dengar itu."

Sebuah perintah mutlak di dengarnya. Sasuke tahu ayahnya itu cukup khawatir dengan acara ini, mengingat belum lama ini brand U.X di kalahkan oleh brand baru yang bahkan belum mempunyai nama. Tapi Sasuke yakin kali ini tidak akan ada kesalahan. Ini acara khusus perusahaan. H!rZ ataupun brand lain tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka hanya akan menonton dengan tenang.

.

"Ini adalah daftar perusahaan yang tertarik membeli produk H!rZ." Shino menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hitam pada Hinata yang dengan tanggap wanita itu langsung menerimanya.

"Terimakasih Shino." setelah itu Shino kembali duduk di mejanya sedangkan Hinata membuka map itu melihat beberapa list dari perusahaan yang tertera disana.

Otsutsuki.

Tanpa ragu Hinata langsung mencoret nama perusahaan itu. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan. Perusahaan itu adalah milik keluarga Toneri dan jelas Hinata tidak mau memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya.

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan datang. _Lavender_ -nya melihat nomor itu. Dia tidak mengenalnya. Berakhir dengan menjawabnya, Hinata berpikir mungkin ada yang penting.

"Halo?"

 _"Hinata—"_

Ini Toneri, sialan. _"Senang sekali kau mengangkat panggilanku—"_ Itu adalah kata terakhir yang di dengar karena Hinata langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Namun tak berselang beberapa detik ia kembali menghubungi. Sudah di abaikan tapi ia tetap tak menyerah. Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa mematikan ponselnya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata lelah. Di saat dia sudah berhasil membencinya, kenapa Toneri malah kembali seolah ia tak pernah menyakitinya. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Memuakkan.

.

Shikamaru meletakan sebuah undangan di atas meja Sasuke. "Itu adalah model kartu undangan yang kita gunakan untuk acara amal ini. Karena baju di acara kali ini terbatas jadi aku membuat undangan ini tidak lebih dari seratus."

"Kau benar, kita hanya akan mengundang perusahaan dan orang-orang penting saja." Sambil melihat _design_ kartu undangan Sasuke menyetujui apa yang di ucapkan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan H!rZ?"

"Kau pikir itu penting?"

Pertanyaan yang di balas pertanyaan. Salah satu hal yang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Shikamaru membuang napas. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke mejanya dan tidur saja dari pada berdebat dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Tak berselang lama ketukan pintu terdengar. Itu Sai yang masuk ke dalam di ikuti dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang di belakangnya. "Lihatlah si pengkhianat ini." Sindiran yang jelas-jelas berasal dari Sasuke pada Sai. Lelaki itu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Hei Sai, aku masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan wanita pirang yang ternyata model dari H!rZ. Kau bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal."

"Aku berpacaran dengan Ino sudah lama. Jangan libatkan kami dalam persaingan kalian. Lagi pula mana ku tahu musuhmu itu tetanggamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan tentang hubungan kalian padaku lebih awal."

"Apa itu penting? Tetap saja Hyuuga Hinata itu tetanggamu."

Serangan telak yang tak bisa di bantah. Sasuke mati kutu, Sai dan Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek bersamaan. Sementara wanita yang ada di belakang Sai masih terdiam menjadi penonton dalam perdebatan tidak penting.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sekarang buang dulu sifat sensitive mu itu. Aku kesini untuk memperkenalkan model baru kita." Sai bergeser dari posisi berdirinya. Memperlihatkan sosok model itu lebih jelas pada Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum saat Sasuke memperhatikan penampilannya dari bawah ke atas. Sepertinya dia cukup profesional.

"Untuk pemilihan model baru sebagai ganti Sakura, aku mengikuti setiap prosesnya. Dan dia adalah yang terbaik. Cantik, berbakat, percaya diri, semua hal yang dulu ada di Sakura kini juga ada padanya. Walau begitu dia membawa aura yang berbeda. Tapi aku yakin dia adalah model yang tepat untuk kita sekarang." Sai berucap panjang lebar sementara Sasuke masih ber hmm ria dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan model itu.

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir kau mirip seseorang."

"Bukan hanya kau saja Sasuke, aku dan Sai juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Shikamaru ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Dan aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." tebaknya tepat sasaran saat kini ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengan tangan yang memegang kartu undangan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Shion."

"Oke, mari kita pamerkan produk dan model utama U.X yang baru pada mereka."

Shion. Nama itu apakah bisa merubah keadaan? Yang pasti akan ada kejutan di akhir nanti.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Maaf untuk OOC nya. Saya tahu itu aneh, lol.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me review. Dan terimakasih untuk doa ke sembuhannya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Seperti biasa, Hinata menatap layar laptopnya dengan seksama. Memperhatikan detail dari laporan yang diberikan oleh rekannya yang lain soal perkembangan perusahaannya. Di dekat laptop, terdapat beberapa kertas coretan yang berserakan. Tidak terlalu berantakan sih.

Sepertinya itu beberapa sketsa model pakaian baru yang dibuatnya. Bekerja sebagai Marketing merangkap Desainer memang tak bisa dianggap mudah. Tapi Hinata, dia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal itu.

Menghela napas, tangannya bergerak menutup laptop. Selesai dengan pemeriksaan laporannya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi, mencoba mengendorkan sedikit urat-uratnya yang tegang. Matanya terpejam beberapa detik, lalu tak lama terbuka kembali. Ia melihat jam di tangannya. Hampir jam enam sore, yang artinya waktu pulang juga akan segera datang. Matanya melirik Shino, sepertinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya juga. Terlihat dari dia yang sudah membereskan mejanya. Yah, Hinata juga harus membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan ini.

Tangannya mulai merapihkan mejanya. Di mulai dari map, dan file-file lainnya. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa sketsa kasar yang belum jadi itu. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa ia tidak terlalu bagus dalam membuatnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dia harus mencari inspirasi atau apalah yang bisa membangkitkan _mood_ -nya.

Tangannya memegang benda yang tak biasa ada di mejanya. Sebuah amplop asing.

"Shino, kau tahu apa ini? Seingatku, aku tidak punya benda ini di atas mejaku," tanya Hinata penasaran. Shino menoleh, melihat benda yang ditunjukkan atasannya itu.

"Ah, itu adalah amplop berisi undangan untuk acara amal."

"Dari?"

"Uchiha Group. Lebih tepatnya U.X."

Mengerlingkan mata, ah kali ini Hinata mengerti. Si tetangga pelakunya.

.

Pria berkaca mata itu terlihat sibuk dengan segala persiapan acara untuk malam nanti. Bayangkan saja, sejak dua hari yang lalu ia terus mengatur segala dekorasi dan tek-tek bengeknya. Dia tahu ini salah satu pekerjaannya dan dia harus profesional, tapi yang dia tidak tahu adalah, siapa yang menyangka keluarga Uchiha begitu perfeksionis. Selalu saja ada hal yang salah di mata mereka saat dirinya mencoba untuk bekerja dengan baik. Mereka itu sebenarnya punya dendam padanya atau apa? Kabuto tidak mengerti.

"Kabuto-san, kenapa warna gordennya menjadi biru? Bukannya kemarin kubilang putih saja." Wanita cantik nan anggung bertanya padanya dengan ramah. Kabuto tak bisa mengelak.

"Maaf Nyonya Uchiha, itu permintaan Tuan Fugaku." Dengan jujur Kabuto menjawab. Dan karena jawaban itu, wajah ramah si Nyonya Uchiha menghilang.

"Bagaimana bisa Fugaku mengubah warnanya begitu saja. Tidak mau, pokoknya ganti dengan gorden putih."

"Bai—"

"Ada apa ini, Mikoto?" Si Tuan datang dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar perkasa. Cukup menciutkan nyali Kabuto saat mau menyetujui keinginan sang Nyonya.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah keperfeksionis keluarga ini yang membuat pekerjaannya tak beres-beres. Tapi kedua orang ini lah yang membuatnya selalu bingung. Mereka benar-benar menyesatkannya dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Mikoto menghadap ke suaminya dengan wajah sedikit kesal (dan imut).

"Kenapa gordennya diganti? Aku mau putih." Rajuknya.

"Biru itu ciri khas keluarga kita."

"Tapi kurang _fashionabel_ untuk tema acara ini."

"Kita tidak boleh melupakan ciri khas Uchiha."

Kabuto memilih mundur dari perdebatan dari pasangan suami istri yang tidak se romantis di gambar halaman majalah-majalah yang beredar.

"Tapi kau harus tahu ini acara fashion, bukan keluarga."

"Aku Kepala Keluarganya, aku yang mengatur Mikoto."

"Kepala Keluarga tugasnya mencari uang, bukan mengurus hal-hal seperti ini. Pokoknya putih!"

"Biru, sayang."

"Oke _fine_ , pilih biru tapi jangan pernah tidur denganku lagi!"

Dari kejauhan, kedua anak tercinta mereka mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Fugaku atas ancaman ibunya. Nikmat yang tak bisa tergantikan saat melihat ayahnya terbuly begitu saja. _Well_ , tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain sang ibu.

Sasuke berdehem, menormalkan napasnya untuk tak tertawa lagi, begitu pula dengan Itachi.

"Kuharap ibu sering-sering mengancam ayah seperti itu."

"Kali ini kita sependapat," tutur Sasuke menimpali. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Dekorasinya sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa detail yang perlu ditambahkan.

"Bukannya acaranya dimulai jam delapan malam?"

"Iya, masih ada waktu 3 jam untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Aku tidak sabar karena kau bilang akan menunjukan model barumu di acara ini." Ucap Itachi yang memang penasaran dengan desas desus model baru yang dikabarkan dapat menggantikan Sakura sebagai model utama dari U.X. Sejujurnya Itachi merasa ragu, tapi melihat adiknya yang begitu percaya diri, tidak ada salahnya menanti debut si model baru.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum, mungkin ikut tak sabar akan debut model barunya itu.

"Sepertinya aku cukup penasaran."

Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi. "Kau memang harus penasaran. Dia cukup spesial sih."

.

Mengetukan jarinya pada setir mobil, Toneri masih duduk menunggu dalam kursi mobilnya. Berkali-kali matanya melirik pada pintu keluar gedung perkantoran milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Jelas yang ditunggunya adalah Hinata. Dia bingung, padahal karyawan lainnya sudah keluar sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi Hinata belum terlihat keluar juga. Apa dia lembur? Pikir Toneri.

Lelaki itu bisa saja masuk ke dalam gedung, namun Hinata pasti tidak akan suka dan akan berakhir dengan keributan. Untuk saat ini Toneri ingin menghindari hal itu. Kali ini dia ingin suasana yang nyaman untuknya ataupun Hinata. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Hinata. Dia hanya merindukan wanita itu.

Matanya kembali melihat ke arah yang sama. Kali ini bibirnya terangkat. Tersenyum karena yang dinanti akhirnya keluar juga. Dari kejauhan, Toneri dapat melihat Hinata sedang menerima sebuah panggilan telpon. Ia pun hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari mobil. Namun getaran bunyi ponsel miliknya menghentikan niat itu. Toneri menerima panggilan.

"Halo."

 _"Bisakah kau datang kemari? Dia di Rumah Sakit."_

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, mobil milik Toneri berputar arah. Segera menuju Rumah Sakit dengan cepat.

Sementara di sisi Hinata, dia masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya yang menelponnya itu Ino sih.

 _"Kau harus datang Hinata, itu kan acara amal. Lagipula, tidak sembarang orang mendapat kartu undangan itu. Manfaatkanlah kesempatanamu."_

Hinata menghela napas lelah. "Sungguh Ino, aku benar-benar malas pergi kesana. Dan naluriku bilang undangan ini hanya akal-akalan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menunjukan kesombongannya. Mungkin dia sengaja ingin pamer padaku."

"Lupakan nalurimu Hinata, ini dunia fashion. Pamer-memamerkan itu hal yang biasa. Lagipula siapa tahu setelah pergi kesana kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi untuk sketsamu. Kau bilang kau kesulitan dalam hal itu akhir-akhir ini kan?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Tapi mendapatkan inspirasi karena Uchiha Sasuke itu rasanya sedikit membuat kesal.

 _"Jangan banyak berpikir, cepat pergi. Kudengar acaranya di mulai jam delapan malam. Kau masih ada waktu untuk mengganti pakaian dan riasanmu."_

"Tapi—"

 _"Hinata, pergilah. Anggap saja dengan kau pergi ke sana kau mewakiliku. Sejujurnya aku ingin pergi ke sana tapi kau tahu, aku sedang memperkenalkan busana baru dari H!rZ pada klien."_

Hinata akui, dia kalah setelah mendengar semua perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan berdandan ataupun mengganti pakaianku."

 _"Jangan lupa selfie."_

Tuuut... telpon pun terputus. Hinata kembali menghela napas. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke saat ia datang kesana. Walaupun Hinata tidak tahu niat apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu miliki dengan mengundangnya. Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja tidak ada kekacauan yang terjadi di acara amal itu.

.

.

19.35 pm, sekitar dua puluh lima menit lagi menuju pembukaan acara amal. Semua tampak berjalan dengan lancar. Awalnya. Benar awalnya. Karena kini Uchiha Sasuke sedang sibuk kesana kemari tidak jelas dengan wajah khawatir yang terpampang jelas. Di belakangnya tetlihat Sai yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak lama, ia menutup panggilannya.

"Aku baru saja mendengar kabar jika Shion mengalami kecelakaan," ucap Sai dengan nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini kita berniat memberikan kejutan di acara amal ini dengan memperkenalkan model baru dari U.X, namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sai. Menarik kerah bajunya. "Jangan gila. Acaranya akan dimulai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi dan kau bilang dia mengalami kecelakaan. SAI, INI BUKAN DRAMA TIVI!" Kata-kata penuh penekanan dikeluarkan Sasuke yang begitu frustasi. Sai tidak punya jawaban apapun karena dia juga bingung. Di sampingnya Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke dari kerah baju Sai.

"Jika kau begini, semua masalah tidak akan selesai." Menatap Shikamaru, Sasuke sadar yang dilakukannya kekanakan.

" _Sorry_ , Sai." Tangannya terlepas dari baju Sai. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya, sementara Sai dan Shikamaru pun tidak mau terus terjebak dalam kemelut. Mereka berpikir cepat untuk mencari solusi masalah mereka sekarang.

"Hubungi Sakura sekarang," Usul Sasuke. Dengan cepat Shikamaru menjawabnya.

"Naruto tidak akan mengizinkan kita menganggu bulan madunya."

"Pakai model lain."

"Itu bisa saja, tapi kita akan kehabisan waktu jika harus mendadak mencari model." Jawaban Sai memang masuk akal. Tidak mungkin mereka mencari model yang setidaknya sedikit cocok dengan busana yang akan digunakan. Sasuke mungkin akan benar-benar gila jika Shikamaru tidak buru-buru mengutarakan penadapatnya.

"Bukankah kita kebanyakan mengundang perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Fashion juga? Ayo kita amati para tamu. Walau tidak semua, tapi satu atau dua pasti ada yang membawa model mereka."

Sai dan Sasuke saling menatap. Tersenyum. Lalu dengan sebelah tangan masing-masing meninju bagian dada Shikamaru.

"Kau yang terbaik."

.

.

Hinata sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat acara amal itu digelar. Matanya cukup dibuat takjub dengan dekorasi yang sangat anggun. Warna putih begitu mendominasi dalam setiap hiasan yang ada. Hinata mungkin sudah biasa melihat gedung mewah dan megah, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat gedung mewah dan megah yang begitu menawan. Sasuke memang tidak main-main dalam hal ini, pikirnya.

Langkahnya mulai memasuki gedung. Tangannya menyerahkan kartu undangan ketika salah satuh pihak keamanan memintanya. Tentu saja, ini bukan acara biasa, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Setelah di konfirmasi kartu undangan itu sesuai, Hinata pun masuk ke dalam. Aaah benar-benar menakjubkan, Hinata harus mengakui itu. Dekorasi gedung ini benar-benar sangat indah, bukan hanya Hinata saja yang mengakui itu, tamu lainnya pun sama. Mereka terpesona dengan segala yang ada disana. Melihat semua ini, Hinata jadi penasaran siapa yang membuat ide untuk semua dekorasi ini. Karena seratus persen ia yakin, Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang pintar dalam mendesain sesuatu.

Lupakan sejenak tentang itu. Hinata melihat jam di tangannya. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum acaranya di mulai. Masih ada waktu untuknya bersiap-siap. Ia memang bilang tidak akan berdandan pada Ino, tapi tidak ada salahnya merapihkan sedikit penampilannya. Ia pun memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi setelah bertanya pada salah satu pelayan disana. Namun, belum sempat Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi, satu tangan membungkam mulutnya dari belakang. Membuatnya kaget. Ia tahu tangan itu bukan milik seorang perempuan. Tak putus asa, Hinata mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk melawan seseorang di belakangnya itu, namun serangannya dihentikan oleh tangan lain yang juga menjegalnya. Hinata ketakutan, dia memberontak. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena si pelaku berhasil membungkam mulutnya dengan baik. Kini tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh dua orang pelaku itu. Menjauh dari keramaian. Menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan. Entah nasib apa yang menanti Hinata. Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Sapaan dari seorang MC membangkitkan tepukan gemuruh dan sorak dari para penonton. Pembawa acara yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi itu tersenyum. Menyebarkan pesonanya pada seluruh tamu yang ada di acara tersebut. Terlebih lagi bagi para kaum hawa.

"Ehem... Sebenarnya bukan keahlian saya untuk membawakan acara seperti ini. Namun, yasudahlah, sepertinya keluarga kami sedang mengirit pengeluaran untuk acara ini sehingga tak bisa menyewa seorang MC." Semua tamu tertawa atas ucapannya itu. Jelas semua hanya guyonan semata. Karena sangat mustahil bagi keluarga Uchiha melakukan itu.

Dapat dilihat di barisan bangku depan duduk Uchiha Fugaku, berdampingan dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Di tempat lainnya ada juga beberapa anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Tamu yang datang pun beragam, tak hanya dari kalangan perusahaan di bidang yang sama, namun para selebritis dan model pun hadir, serta para Desainer. Itachi kembali bersuara. Menjelaskan perihal bagaimana acara amal ini akan berjalan. Setelah beberapa hal selesai diucapkan, hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya dimulai. Peragaan Busana.

"Dan inilah, 29 pasangan yang akan membawakan busana-busana karya U.X."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya ke atas, pertanda acara akan dimulai. " _Its show time!_ "

Hentakan musik dan permainan lampu menjadi hal pertama yang tersaji sebelum para model-model itu masuk dan mulai berjalan di atas catwalk. Pasangan model pertama membawakan baju bertema casual. Dengan indah, keduanya berlenggak lenggok di atas sana. Menonjolkan bagian-bagian busana yang dipakainya. Pasangan pertama selesai, pasangan selanjutnya pun keluar dengan busana lain. Kali ini tema busana yang dipakai adalah piyama tidur. Pasangan ketiga muncul dengan busana berbau tradisional yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan gaya modern, sangat indah tanpa melupakan kultur budaya. Pasangan-pasangan berikutnya pun bermunculan dengan pakaian yang tak kalah menarik. Semua mata yang ada disana berdecak kagum pada setiap busana yang diperagakan oleh model. Desain yang unik dan berbasic general, hingga pakaian yang ada bisa dipakai oleh banyak kalangan. Tak hanya pakaian dewasa, U.X bahkan menyiapkan pakaian anak-anak. Para model cilik itu tak kalah profesional saat membawakan baju yang dikenakannya.

Selesai dengan 28 model beserta pakaiannya, tiba akhirnya pasangan model yang terakhir. Permainan lampu panggung menjadi lebih _intens_ , suara musik pun sudah disesuaikan agar menambah hidup suasana. Para penonton semakin bersemangat menantikan penampilan terakhir. Pasalnya mereka mendengar desas desus bahwa busana terakhir adalah busana yang paling menarik dari semua busana yang sudah ditampilkan. Pun yang membawakannya adalah seorang model baru yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi pengganti Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melewatkan hal ini.

Gambaran kaki jenjang berhak tinggi muncul, mencuri perhatian tiap orang. Langkah itu mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menampilkan pesona yang membuat setiap mata tak berkedip melihatnya. Kaki melangkah pasti, mata menatap tajam, tak ingin kalah dengan ratusan mata yang menatapnya kagum. Dagu naik sedikit ke atas, dengan tatapan angkuh dia berjalan menghampiri para pengagum yang menikmati pesonanya. Bukan angkuh yang sombong, tetapi angkuh penuh elegan yang memabukan.

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita penuh ambisi yang berdiri di atas panggung. Berlenggok manja dengan _black dress_ yang dikenakannya. Buket hitam dengan bunga mawar merah tak dijadikannya sebagai asesoris saja. Saat para juri kamera menjepret, ia mengayunkan buket itu. Seolah seperti adegan di film drama. Pesona dari hasil jepretan yang indah.

Dari belakang, langkah kaki lebih tegas terdengar. Seorang lelaki tersenyum tak mau kalah. Dia melangkah bagai model profesional, menunjukan pesona yang tak kalah menyita perhatian yang ada di sana. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan setelan jas berwarna sama dengan dress Hinata, begitu kharismatik, ditambah setangkai mawar merah yang terselip di saku jasnya. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri. Mata hitam itu membalas tatapan _lavender_ dari si wanita yang berdiri di sana. Langkahnya semakin dekat, dan hap—dengan cepat tubuhnya sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Tangannya sigap diletakan di bagian depan bahu Hinata. Tangan satunya lagi memegang tangan yang memegang buket. Dan, dengan seringai di bibir ia berbisik—

"—Sungguh, kau tidak seburuk yang ku kira, pengantinku."

Hinata tidak tahu, mengapa dia berpikir jika dia diam saja, maka dia akan kalah. Dan, kalah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan baginya sekarang. Inisiatif, Hinata memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya menarik dasi yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Tak ada yang berkedip dalam tatapan itu.

"Maaf saja yah, aku ini seorang profesional."

Dan Hinata berhasil membalas seringai itu.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Sorry for typo ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Plak plak plak**_... suara tamparan menggema disebuah ruangan. Si pelaku dengan santai menopang kedua tangan setelah memberikan cap tangan merah di pipi ketiga lelaki itu. Hinata masih melihat intens ketiga korbannya. Nara Shikamaru, Sai, dan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang berani memprotes atas tindakan Hinata yang menampar mereka bertiga. Lelaki itu maju satu langkah ke depan Hinata. Tak gentar, kilat mata Hinata masih kuat.

"Itu hukuman kecil. Aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian bertiga atas rencana penculikan," ucap Hinata sambil mendelik pada Shikamaru dan Sai. Keduanya dengan siaga mundur menghindari tatapan Hinata. Siapa yang sangka rencana penculikan tiba-tiba Hinata akan mensukseskan pagelaran ini. Keduanya senang, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengelak kalau perbuatan mereka salah. Makanya keduanya hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Bagai anak sekolah yang ketahuan bolos dan dihukum guru BP-nya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan penculikan. Itu semua ide Shikamaru."

"Tapi kau setuju dengan ideku itu Sasuke. Dan hasilnya juga baik." Shikamaru tidak terima dirinya harus salah sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau model itu harus Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke kembali dengan pembelaannya.

"Hanya dia yang menurutku cocok dengan baju utama kita. Jadi aku yang memilihnya. Sudahlah, kita ini memang komplotan. Sekarang kita hanya perlu minta maaf." Sai menimpali dengan tepat hingga Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela diri.

Memang sih, karena Hinata yang menjadi pengganti modelnya, hasil yang didapat menjadi lebih baik. Tentu saja, dia seorang desainer, sangat mengerti dengan kelebihan busana yang dikenakannya. Hingga dia bisa mengeksplor busana itu dengan baik. Dia juga cantik, dan Sasuke juga setuju Hinata akan cocok dengan semua itu. Tapi, Sasuke sudah menjelaskan dari awal bahwa dia kepepet, dan tidak punya cara lain. Saat Hinata menyetujuinya, dia pikir wanita itu akan mengerti, menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas. Ternyata kenyataan tidak semanis ekspektasi.

"Jika kalian memang butuh bantuan, kenapa tidak langsung bicara baik-baik. Dalam kamus bahasa, ada kata mohon dan tolong. Kalian bisa menggunakan kata itu jika butuh bantuan."

"Sasuke bilang, kau tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik." Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi agar ia benar-benar tak salah dengar.

"Ya, Sasuke bilang kau pasti akan menolak jika diminta baik-baik. Makanya kami membuat rencana menculikmu paksa dan membawamu ke acara _fashion show_ ini."

 _Lavender_ itu mendelik tajam pada mata hitam didepannya. Sementara Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkelit untuk membela diri lagi.

Sadar akan posisi Sasuke yang terpojok karena mereka, Sai dan Shikamaru saling melempar tatap mata dan berbisik pelan.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Tuan Fugaku untuk melaporkan semuanya." Shikamaru berjalan keluar dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sai buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, berpura-pura menerima sebuah telpon.

"Halo sayang? Yah, aku merindukanmu juga... haha. Maaf Sasuke, aku harus keluar. Semoga beruntung," ucapnya terakhir kali sembari menepuk bahu lelaki itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sai pun menghilang.

Sasuke mengusap wajah sambil menghembuskan napas berat. Hati ingin sekali meneriaki sikap teman-temannya, tapi apa daya situasinya tak mampu untuk melakukan semua itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Masalah tidak akan selesai walau dia terus menunduk.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menculikmu dari kamar mandi."

"Lalu _fashion show-_ mu ini?"

"Aku akan membayarnya secara profesional. Katakan saja berapa harga jasamu."

"Jasa modelku tidak dibayar dengan uang."

Sasuke hampir frustasi. Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkannya? Perlukah dia bersikap seperti itu? Berbelit-belit dan memancing emosinya. Sungguh, dia berhasil.

Menarik napas, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Baik, katakan apa maumu. Aku tidak pernah berhutang pada siapapun."

Hinata meletakan tangannya di dagu. Terlihat berpikir tapi seperti mengejek di mata Sasuke.

"Biar kupikir. Hmmm... tidak ada yang kuinginkan sekarang."

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Bersujud di depanmu?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Ide yang bagus. Tapi sayang aku tidak tertarik." ucapnya. Dia kembali berpikir, "Hmmm... Berikan aku semacam _Black Card._ "

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. " _Black Card_? Semacam kartu yang bisa mewujudkan impianmu?"

"Bukan impian, tapi keinginan. Berikan aku itu agar suatu hari saat aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku akan memintanya padamu."

Sasuke memikirkan ide itu. Tidak buruk sih, tapi...

"Aku tidak punya _black card_ —" jedanya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. "—hanya kartu nama. Tapi kau bisa memakai ini untuk menagih hutangmu nanti."

Hinata mengambil kartunya, "Baiklah." Kemudian Hinata mengambil pulpen dari tasnya. Lalu ia memberi tanda tangan pada kartu itu. Setelah selesai, ia pun memberikan pulpen itu pada Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau takut aku kabur?"

"Tidak, ini hanya agar perjanjiannya legal saja. Aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal."

Sasuke memandang heran pada wanita di depannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa si tetangganya itu punya sikap yang agak aneh juga. Menghela napas, Sasuke setuju untuk tanda tangan.

Terserah saja lah.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: TYPO, AU, OOC, CRACK PAIR, dll.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Hampir dua pekan acara amal keluarga Uchiha berakhir, namun pemberitaannya tak menghilang dengan cepat. Mungkin karena berita ini berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha, atau _Black Couple_ yang mencuri perhatian di pagelaran itu. Iya, sekarang mulai banyak artikel yang menulis bahwa pasangan itu terlihat sangat serasi. Walaupun mereka bekerja sama secara profesional, tapi ada pandangan lain yang senang melihat mereka diluar hal itu. Semakin hari, semakin banyak orang yang membicarakan keduanya.

Di jalan, orang-orang sibuk dengan artikel di media sosialnya tentang berita ini.

"Kau tahu _Black Couple_? Mereka sangat populer akhir-akhir ini."

"Yah, siapa yang mengira Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi model seperti itu. Aku baru pertama kali melihat model wanitanya. Tapi dia tidak buruk."

"Katanya dia adalah anak dari keluarga Hyuuga yang baru pulang dari luar negeri."

"Itu luar biasa! Mungkin akan menjadi semakin heboh jika mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan."

.

Berita tentang mereka tidak hanya tersebar luas di internet. Di televisi pun, ramai pewarta yang memberitakan tentang ke populeran pasangan ini.

"Sudah dua minggu, dan berita tentang Hinata masih saja dibicarakan." Neji berbicara dengan mata fokus pada televisi yang memberitakan adiknya dan Uchiha Sasuke. Neji bingung, kenapa media begitu menyukai hal ini. Padahal, saat ia menanyakan langsung pada Hinata, dia hanya membantu mereka saja karena model utamanya tidak ada. Siapa sangka akan seviral ini. Lelaki berambut panjang itu mendecih, media terlalu melebih-lebihkan hal ini. _Black Couple_? Apa itu?

Berbeda dengan Neji, Hiashi malah terlihat lebih tenang dengan pemberitaan ini. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi teh hijau hangat di dalamnya. Menghisap aromanya, lalu meminumnya perlahan. Walaupun pemberitaan tentang anaknya begitu gencar, tapi dia tak terlalu khawatir karena media memang selalu seperti itu. Setelah lama, berita ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Selama hal ini tidak mengganggu putrinya, dia akan diam saja.

.

Ada yang tenang, ada yang bereaksi lain. Wanita berambut pirang itu meremas pinggiran koran yang dia baca. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan berita akhir-akhir ini. Sangat berlebihan dalam memuji Hinata. Memuakkan!

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria masuk ke dalam. Buru-buru wanita itu menyembunyikan korannya di bawah bantal.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menunggumu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Toneri." ucapnya sambil merengkuh pria berambut putih itu. Toneri balas merengkuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap, Shion? Kita akan pulang sekarang dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter."

"Tentu saja, aku siap untuk pulang."

Senyuman itu berhasil menjadi topeng yang baik untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha. Seorang asisten menerima telpon dari seseorang. Ia berbicara sebentar lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Dari wartawan lagi Pak," ucapnya pada Fugaku. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas. Semenjak _Black Couple_ viral, jumlah wartawan yang mengejar keluarganya bertambah. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika mereka hanya ingin mengetahui soal bisnis. Tapi untuk sekarang, dibanding bisnis, mereka lebih mengejar soal gosip-gosip yang tidak jelas. Ampun, Fugaku cukup jengkel juga dengan para _paparazi_ itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tegang begitu, sayang?" Nyonya Mikoto datang menghampiri suaminya. Tangannya membenarkan dasi abu yang sedikit miring di kerah prianya.

"Para wartawan itu benar-benar menyukai _love line_ yang dibuat anakmu."

"Anakmu juga." Selesai dengan dasinya, Mikoto beranjak duduk di sofa. "Aku suka kok dengan _love line_ itu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan menjerit seperti _fangirl_ saat melihat interaksi langsung mereka di atas panggung waktu itu. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Mereka sangat serasi," ucapnya berapi-api.

Fugaku menghela napas. Sifat anggun yang begitu cepat berubah pada istrinya tidak lain adalah akibat _love line_ itu. Luar biasa, banyak sekali perubahan.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak mengalami kerugian akibat _love line_ anak bungsunya itu. Justru karena hal itu semakin banyak perusahaan-perusahaan yang mau berbisnis dengannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, hal ini terasa aneh baginya. Karena begitu aneh, dia jadi tidak tahu harus menghadapinya seperti apa.

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu." Dari jauh, Itachi mengucapkan salam. Berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Pagi sayang," balas Mikoto berdiri, lalu mencium pipi anaknya. "Tidak biasanya datang sepagi ini. Mau sarapan bersama?" tawar sang ibu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu—" Itachi memberi jeda pada ucapannya, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangan pada sang Ayah. "Aku membawa tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu, ayah."

Fugaku mengerutkan dahi, lalu pandangannya dapat melihat sosok lain di belakang Itachi. Seorang wanita.

"Perkenalkan, saya Mei Terumi."

.

.

Kantin sangat ramai pada jam istirahat kantor. Tapi ocehan Naruto lebih ramai dari hal itu. Sasuke berdoa semoga telinganya tidak tuli karena Naruto terus saja berbicara mengenai beritanya bersama Hinata. Dia baru pulang 30 menit yang lalu dari bulan madunya, dan dia langsung bergosip ria disini. Bersyukur Sakura tidak ikut, jika tidak, MATI!

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa dalam menciptakan skandal. Cantik lagi wanitanya. Kau menang banyak Sasuke, hahaha."

Dengar cara Naruto berbicara? Dia berbicara seolah dirinya seorang _playboy_ kacangan. Dan ada apa dengan Shikamaru dan Sai yang sibuk tertawa dan meladeni kegilaan si Naruto? Mereka terbawa sinting yah.

"Dengar Naruto, tidak ada yang namanya skandal. Skandal ini dibuat oleh mereka yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Dan oleh mereka yang menyukainya. Ayolah Sasuke, jika tidak ada yang suka dengan _Black Couple_ , tidak akan ada skandal ini."

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!" Hampir saja Sasuke melempar gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, berhenti mengejek Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami sebelum _Black Couple_ menjadi viral." ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

"Memang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hinata menampar kami bertiga, secara bersamaan. **Plak-plak-plak** , suara itu masih terdengar kejam di telingaku," jelas Sai sedikit ngilu.

"Aku melihat beberapa _fancam_ di _Chu-tube_ , dia sepertinya wanita yang anggun."

"Kau bisa ikut ke apartemenku jika ingin tahu rasanya tamparan wanita anggun itu," tawar Sasuke senang hati. Naruto menengguk ludahnya dan mundur teratur.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian. Tapi, bukankah dengan viralnya hal ini membawa dampak bagus buat perusahaan. U.X semakin terkenal kan?" Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Shikamaru.

"Memang benar, klien kita semakin bertambah dan tawaran bisnis semakin banyak. U.X semakin populer dan kuharap hanya sebatas itu saja." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat semua orang di sana menaikan alis keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu hanya sebatas itu, Shikamaru?" Sasuke yang bertanya. Shikamaru menatap _onyx_ itu, seperti memberi peringatan.

"Kau tahu? Ayahmu cukup agresif tentang bisnis. Dia begitu marah saat kita gagal mengalahkan H!rZ. Dan sekarang dia mungkin senang dengan kembalinya U.X seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu, Shika. Cepat jelaskan!" pinta Naruto yang bingung. Sementara Sai tersenyum, mulai mengerti pikiran Shikamaru.

"Intinya, apa mungkin paman Fugaku akan membiarkan hal ini cepat berlalu? _Love line_ ini menguntungkan dirinya dan perusahaan. Mungkin saja bukan?" Sai mengedip ke arah Sasuke, dan hal itu cukup membuatnya mengerti tentang maksud mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu perjodohan? Aku dan Hinata?" Naruto bertepuk tangan heboh mendengar itu dari Sasuke.

"Wooow! Mungkinkah sejauh itu? Haha, itu bukan hal yang mustahil kawan." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke antusias dengan kemungkinan ini. Sementara Sasuke terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah acara amal itu, ayahnya hanya memberikan selamat atas kesuksesannya. Dia tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi hal lain. Tentang _Black Couple, Love Line_ , atau Hinata. Tapi, jika memikirkan pola pikir ayahnya, memang tidak mustahil bahwa ayahnya akan melakukan ini untuk meraup keuntungan. Tapi, perjodohan itu sangat—

 _ **Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...**_

Ponselnya bergetar saat ia fokus memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Dilihatnya layar, itu dari Itachi. Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Halo..."

.

.

"Sekilas, gaun ini memang terlihat seperti gaun pengantin yang digunakan Haruno Sakura, namun jika anda melihat dengan seksama ada detail-detail yang akan membedakannya." Hinata menjelaskan rincian gaun yang dipakai Ino pada kliennya. Ia menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik. Bagian depan, belakang, atas maupun bawah. Dia tak melewatkannya sedikit pun.

"Jadi bagaimana Nona Karui, apa anda suka?" tanya Hinata. Wanita berkulit gelap itu mengangguk senang.

"Aku sangat suka sekali. Aku akan beli model ini."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Setelah proses pengukuran selesai, kami akan segera membuatnya. Sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhmu agar kau nyaman memakainya."

"Kau pasti akan sangat cocok memakainya. Calon suamimu pasti sangat terpesona padamu. Aku yakin itu." Ino menimpali ucapan Hinata. Karui bereaksi.

"Aku harap begitu. Ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, berita soal kau dan Uchiha Sasuke, apa itu benar?" tanya Karui yang tiba-tiba _kepo_ tentang berita yang sedang viral sekarang.

Hinata menaikan alisnya, "Maaf?"

"Kau tahu kan tentang _Black Couple_ dan _love line_ -mu bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Itu sangat terkenal sekarang, dan aku sangat penasaran. Apa kau punya hubungan dengannya?"

Hinata menghela napas, lalu berdehem. "Kurasa, sekarang kita sedang membicarakan gaun pengantinmu, Nona." Sebisa mungkin menunjukan senyumnya, Hinata mencoba menguasai situasi.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang waktunya kau melakukan pengukuran. Ino, tolong antar Nona Karui ke tempat ukurnya."

Dengan segera, Ino mengajak Karui ke tempat lain. Hinata duduk dengan memegang kepalanya. Klien yang datang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya lebih tertarik mengetahui hubungannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke daripada baju-bajunya. Mungkin awalnya tidak masalah, tapi jika kebanyakan rada jengkel juga sih.

Ino kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit _badmood_."

Ino duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kurasa di luar sana banyak yang menyukai _Black Couple_ dan kau harus menerimanya." Hinata memelototi Ino. "Ma-maksudku, kau terima itu sebagai kesenangan mereka. Lalu kau bersikap acuh saja." Koreksinya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari awal, tapi berita dan artikelnya semakin banyak. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir, kenapa aku harus membantu mereka jika hasilnya seperti ini."

Ino tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Itu karena kau baik. Atau mungkin kau berjodoh dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?!"

"Tenang Hinata, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah, ok? Kau sangat sensitif sekali."

Ucapan Ino benar. Mungkin dia memang menjadi sensitif karena hal ini. Tentu saja, saat dia datang kemari, hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalnya. Dalam dua bulan, dia tiba-tiba jadi viral dan semua orang hampir tahu siapa dirinya. Ini cukup membuatnya stres karena kehidupan tenangnya terganggu.

Hinata menarik napas, mencoba tenang.

"Kau benar Ino. Seharusnya aku tak peduli. Aku menjadi sensitif dengan tidak jelasnya. Maafkan aku."

Ino tersenyum, lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Hinata.

"Manisnyaaa... tentu saja kau dapat maaf dariku."

Hinata membalas senyuman sahabatnya, "Terimakasih."

Ponselnya berdering, membuat perhatiannya teralih. Hinata mengambil ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kak Neji," jawab Hinata. Wanita itu pun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo kak."

?

"Pertemuan? Dengan Uchiha?"

Kebingungan terjadi pada Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya. Keluar dari sana. Memberikan kunci pada petugas untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Di sisi lain, taksi berhenti. Hinata buru-buru turun dari sana setelah membayar ongkosnya.

Keduanya bertemu di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Kali ini, bukan kebetulan.

Keduanya berjalan terburu-buru ke dalam.

"Masalah apalagi ini, Uchiha Sasuke?" Dalam langkahnya, Hinata bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Jangan bertanya seolah aku adalah tersangka."

"Kau memang seorang tersangka."

Ingin meladeni, tapi Sasuke tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia berhenti di depan resepsionis.

"Reservasi atas nama Uchiha?"

Setelah ditunjukan arahnya, keduanya kembali berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah di pesan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada pertemuan keluarga seperti ini? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya. Sementara Sasuke kembali memikirkan hal lain sebelum ia datang kemari.

"Apa mereka merencanakan perjodohan?"

Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba. Tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut berhenti juga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perjodohan?"

"Kau tahu berita tentang kita sedang viral akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin saja keluarga kita memanfaatkannya untuk meraih keuntungan lebih."

Hinata terdiam. Dia teringat kata-kata gurauan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke jodohnya. Membuang napas lelah. Kegilaan macam apa ini.

"Jangan mengatakan hal gila. Ayo kita masuk dan tanya mereka langsung."

Berjalan lebih dulu, Hinata sudah tak sabar ingin tahu kebenarannya. Di belakang, Sasuke mengikuti dengan perasaan yang sama.

Pintu ruangan ada di depan mata. Tanpa ragu, Hinata langsung membuka pintu. Keduanya dapat melihat keluarga masing-masing duduk saling berhadapan. Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Situasi formal macam apa ini?

Tidak mungkin.

Perjodohan? Mereka bersama?

.

.

TBC

.

Chu-tube= pelesetan dari Youtube

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review. Maaf jika ada typo. See you next time ^^


End file.
